


Break The Curse Of This Earth: Gen 2

by TsubaruKimimori



Series: Break The Curse of This Earth [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generation 2! The kids you used to know have left hogwarts and now look forward to the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 

“I hope you appreciate all the hard work we’re all putting into this and YOU OWE SUBARU BIG TIME! HE’S BEEN ANGSTING FOR OVER A WEEK! ALL BECAUSE YOU WON’T SEE HIM!”

“It will all be worth it when he sees this—” They were interrupted by a banging down the center stairwell. “Gee I wonder who that could be.” Amber eyes rolled and he stashed his wand in his pocket.

“Fuuma you’re a clumsy ox, how you got scouted for pro Quidditch is beyond me…what the hell is on your head?”

“What does it look like genius? A trashcan; help me up will you?”

“Yeah yeah.” He offered his hand to his brother and before he knew it he was on the floor with him.

“I’ll kill you.”

“What on earth are you two doing on the ground? This manor won’t decorate itself! And Sei-chan how are you keeping Subaru busy?”

“Dad’s with him; let’s go you clumsy ox, before I decide to cast a permanent sticking charm on that. Then when they call your name in matches it won’t be Fuuma Monou it will be Trashcan Man.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming. I’m not number seven trashcan man, NOR AM I CLUMSY!”

~#~

Fuuma stood in the main hall, just in time for the front door to open, “Dad what are you doing here? I thought you were with Subaru?”

“Ah, he got summoned by his grandmother. Your brother can find him later; I have something I need to give him first. Where is he?”

“I’m here Father.” 

Akira looked oddly out of place, everyone was dressed in Muggle attire and he was in his wizard robes. He stepped forward, moving a large clothed object with his wand. "Seishirou, you always liked this when you were a little boy so I want you to have it now." He pulled the cloth off and it revealed the old family clock. The only hands on it were Seishirou, Akira, and Fuuma's. "Wherever is Mother and Kotori's?"

"Kotori's fell off that night, I want you to have it though, it’s in this case. As for your mother's, your brother broke it off ‘accidentally’ last summer. However, I do want to add one for Subaru, since the two of you will share this manor together."

Fuuma swore he saw tears glistening behind those strong amber eyes, but no way. His big brother, cry?

“Thanks Dad; I better go get Subaru, so for now everyone out, be back in ten.”

~#~

Subaru sat with his knees up by a lake that wasn’t too far from his childhood home. He and Seishirou had gone here on many of dates. But it seemed those days were obsolete now.

“Subaru, I thought you’d be here. You need to come with me now though.”

“Why bother? So we can pretend this marriage of ours will work?”

“Just trust me Subaru and come with me.”

~#~

“Why the heck are we in the middle of nowhere Seishirou?”

His real name; that came like a stab in the heart. “Close your eyes and trust me; have I ever led you wrong before?”

The correct answer was no, so Subaru let himself be guided. 

After about five minutes of walking the warm hands left his eyes. “Okay, you can open them.”

Emerald eyes opened and he was left staring at a manor. “Sei…kun what is this?”

“Our home.”

 _Their home._ Subaru felt horrible, similar to how he had felt when he mistook Kotori as Seishirou’s ex.

“Well don’t just stand there Subaru, come look inside.” Subaru looked up the walkway at Seishirou in a navy blue sweater and jeans, tapping his wand against the door to unlock it.

Subaru felt his legs frozen in place. What right did he have to go up there and face his husband? After acting completely childish?

“Subaru come on; the door’s open.”

Subaru’s legs finally moved up the walkway and the stairs.

“Welcome home Subar—” Seishirou found himself on the ground, lip locked with Subaru on top of him.

Hands found Subaru’s waist as they continued to kiss on the rug in the entrance hall. When they pulled apart their foreheads touched. “Welcome home.”

 


	2. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a family reunion in which Hokuto has an important question for Seishirou

Chapter 37

 

Hokuto sat with Kamui in the Leaky Cauldron.  “It’s so empty without Subaru around anymore.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean my robe shop opens in a week, but still it’s not the same.”

“Yeah.”

Getting irritated with her brother’s one-liners as he gazed into his coffee mug, Hokuto grabbed her wand. “ _REDUCIO!”_

“What did you do that for Hokuto?!”

“To get you to LISTEN.”

“I am listening.”

“My wand tip you are! Listen, Fuuma WILL BE BACK! Now finish that soggy bean juice and let’s go see Subaru.”

~#~

Hokuto and Kamui knocked on the front door of the house (house was an understatement though) their brother now shared with his husband. When the door opened they were staring at amber eyes. "Hokuto, Kamui! Come in."

Both twins followed his lead inside "Wow Sei-chan, you and Subaru have a nice place!"

"Ah, well my dad decided to spoil me, what can I say?"

Hokuto sniffed the air. "Sei-chan, you do all the cooking, don't you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea Hokuto? I do sometimes, but usually the servants do it."

"I've known Subaru all my life, he can't cook. Speaking of Subaru, where is he? It's been weird not living with him."

“He's upstairs, probably in the study; up the stairs, down the hall, first door on the right.”

"Kamui, why don't you go up first? There's something I want to talk about to Sei-chan about."

"Fine." Kamui headed upstairs to locate his brother, who he found in the study poring over books.

"Subaru?"

"KAMUI!" The younger twin got up and hugged Kamui. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you much, work’s been busy.”

"I know, it's been busy for me too. What are you doing Subaru?"

"Trying to figure out the potion and incantation for me to carry a baby and poring over applications for the Ministry."

"Oh…"

"Kamui, what is it?"

"It's nothing..."

"Kamui, I'm your twin, I can tell when something's bothering you." 

"It's just me and Fuuma...we're not doing so good."

"Kamui, just because he's going to be all over the world playing Quidditch doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

"No it’s not that; at graduation he wanted to ask me something, but he’s been tightlipped about it all summer and now he leaves in a week! I don’t know what to do anymore!”

“I’m sure everything will be okay, this is just a big test for you. Kind of like how Lady Sakurazuka showing up and trying to crash my wedding was a test of mine. Now then,” Subaru closed the books he had been looking at and put his quill down, “why don’t I give you a better tour of the manor? We’re still adding new things slowly but surely. I just hope I don’t get lost again.”

~#~

A cup of tea was placed in front of Hokuto."So Hokuto, whatever do you want with me?"

"To ask a favor of my amazing brother-in-law."

Seishirou raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of him. “Now I know you want something big, but please, continue.”

"Kamui's been a mess and as of now, I don't have the room in my lodgings and his father's on a business trip."

"So you're asking if he can stay here with Subaru and I?"

Hokuto picked up a nearby cushion and started hitting Seishirou with it. "YOU...ALWAYS…DO...THAT SEI-CHAN!" 

Finally he got a hold of the cushion and pulled it from her. "Do what?"

"Say what people are going to say before they say it!"

"I'm just smart that's all, and besides, what kind of brother would I be if I didn’t know my sister?"

"I won't argue that, but seriously, can he?"

Seishirou shrugged. "I couldn’t care less, he's Subaru's twin and Subaru's everything to me. He's also someone my baby brother considers important. However, you know Kamui isn't exactly fond of me."

"He's lightened up and it’s because of your brother that he's like this in a sense!"

A raised eyebrow. "Is this about the engagement?"

"What engagement? I never heard anything about it!”

At this comment Seishirou’s hand came in contact with his face. “The stupid moron; I’ll kill him myself.” The older male paused to regain his composure. “A week before graduation he called me and asked me to go to Diagon Alley and get a ring for him, swore he was going to use it. Made me spend my _one_ day off doing it. What we need is a plan.”

"Seishirou Sakurazuka plus ideas usually spells disaster…"

"And Hokuto Sumeragi plus ideas doesn't?"

She puffed out her chest. "YOU WIN THIS ROUND SEI-CHAN! However,"  She reached for the discarded cushion again to re-beat him with it.

 _"Wingardiam Leviosa!"_ A brief pause as Subaru took the cushion. "HOKUTO WHY ARE YOU BEATING MY HUSBAND WITH A COUCH CUSHION!?"

"BECAUSE SUBARU YOU MARRIED THE BIGGEST KNOW-IT-ALL IN THE WORLD!"

Kamui looked at the three of them and realized how empty he felt without Fuuma there. He felt he didn’t belong here; why was he here to begin with?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry I’m bouncing places a lot but when the muses beckon you, you do it


	3. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have changed (mainly for Kamui)
> 
> but theyre still the same
> 
> right?

Chapter 38

 

Kamui opened his eyes. His first thought was where the hell was he? This wasn’t his bed? He looked up; the bed seemed to emerge from a wall.

Getting up, he started to wander, which turned out to be a bad idea. Twice he collided with a wall, thanks to the wall pretending to be a door, and the next time he took a wrong turn, he found himself face to face with a huge, demonic-looking plant. He was always afraid of enchanted plants; it was why he was so bad at Herbology. He froze in place as it opened its mouth, ready to bite.

A strong hand grabbed Kamui by his collar and yanked him backwards. "You're still a weary mess in the morning, that hasn't changed. You were nearly as clumsy as Subaru in the morning coming out of your dorm room."

Kamui's cheeks flushed as he turned around and looked into familiar amber eyes, the eyes of a man he was somewhat related to now that Subaru had married him. "ARE YOU MAD?! KEEPING A THING LIKE THAT IN THE HOUSE?!"

"This one isn't even mine; this one is Subaru's. He too has a gift with Herbology. Problem is, this one is young so it's not trained to only bite intruders yet."

Now that Kamui's mind was waking up he remembered; Hokuto had insisted he be around people; but why the bloody hell did said people have to be Subaru and his husband? He didn't mind Subaru's company. Seishirou's, however, was less than welcomed. "Where's Subaru?"

An eyebrow rose. "Still sleeping, he isn't feeling well."

"What did you do to him now?"

"It’s a side effect of one the spells and potion combinations we tried. We _are_ trying to have a child of our own you know." Without another word he headed for the window and sat down, pulling a book off the shelf and his glasses out of his pocket. He aimed his wand at a nearby candle. "Incendio."

Now that Kamui had a view of the window, he noticed it was still dark outside. "What time is it?"

"Quarter of five."

"AM?!"

"Yes." The older male sounded tired.

"How long have you been up?"

"Two. I couldn't sleep and I didn't feel like disturbing Subaru, he was having a bad night; I'll know if he needs me. I enchanted the necklaces we both wear to act as a communication device."

Kamui hesitated.

"Don't stay up on my account, go to bed. If you're hungry, head to the kitchen, one of the servants will make you breakfast if you don't feel comfortable using my kitchen."

“I can’t sleep...today’s the day.”

“Oh yes, the day my darling younger bro-bro—brother decides to play Quidditch hero.”

Again Kamui was astounded by seeing Seishirou being tired. “Why don’t you go to bed if you’re so tired?”

“I’m not. I’m used to this thanks to cramming for O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S, not to mention Auror training. But on that note, since when do you care about me, hmm?”

Before Kamui could answer, slender arms wrapped around Seishirou’s torso. “Sei-kunnnnn come back to bed...it’s lonely…and I got lost trying to find you.”

Seishirou leaned back into the embrace. “Hmm, soon enough. Help me coax your brother to bed.”

“I’m going, you don’t have to tell me twice...wake me up for the party.”

As Kamui left, he felt his right hand burn. “I need to go to work later Subaru, I’ll be back in time for the party.”

“Then you really should get to bed.”

~#~

“Ohohoho! This is quite a celebration party! For starters, I, the one and only Hokuto Sumeragi, am officially not single! Kakyou said he always shyly admired me from the sidelines at school but couldn’t find the nerve to approach me. Then of course there’s the matter of Kamui being promoted to a curse breaker for Gringotts, and of course his wonderful boyfriend who this time tomorrow will be an official member of the Tokyo Dragons! Last but not least, there’s the matter that my darling twin and his husband figured out how to have a child thanks to both them and two of our friends trying together. So more than likely they’ll be parents soon too!”

“Hokuto!”

“What? It’s the truth! Speaking of Sei-chan, where is he?”

“At work. He said he needed to do something.”

~#~

“You wanted to see me mother?”

Amber met amber. “I did my dear.”

“Well what is it?”

“As you know my dear sweet child, I’m getting on age and starting to get messy with my work. So…”

“So you want me to take your place is that it? The answer is no.”

“What’s the matter? Afraid of that boy leaving you? Or are you afraid of killing him? Not possible dear, the Sakurazukamori doesn’t kill who they hold dear, the one they hold dear kills them.”

“And if he were to kill me that would rip him apart for all eternity and he’d be as good as dead.”

“My dear boy, don’t you see? From day one you were the only one that could do this. You’re the only one with Sakurazuka blood in your veins. It has always had to be you, not your mudblood siblings. Besides, aside from protecting your friends, your darling mudblood brother and this boy you so call love, you’d also be able to make more money than you do now, so you can pay Dear Old Daddy back for the palace you live in.”

His amber eyes narrowed. “How do you know about that?”

Her petite hand grabbed his right wrist raising it to his face. Instantly an inverted pentagram flared there. “I check in on you now and again my little one. I marked you the night your sister died. Once I learnt of your ‘marriage’ to that boy I decided it was time for me to check up on you. Do as you please Seishirou...maybe you’re not my heir after all, not now that you’re poisoned with Sumeragi blood.”

“Meaning?”

“There’s a reason his grandmother doesn’t like you. Sumeragi and Sakurazuka are basically Romeo and Juliet. Our families have been against each other for all times. Even back in the Dark Lord’s time.”

“Subaru and I aren’t our ancestors, now are we?”

“Perhaps not, but still you’d be better off without him.”

“You’re wrong; he’d be better off without me….”

With one final smirk, she disapparated, leaving her son to his thoughts.

There was only one thing left for him to do now…but after he saw his brother off.

~#~

“Okay sorry I’m late; I picked up some fire whisky on the way home since this is such a  _special night._  Who would’ve ever imagined my little brother playing pro Quidditch? Especially since he was a horrible flyer as a child, nearly fell off a few times.”

“SEISHIROU YOU’RE AWFUL.”

“Guilty; but everyone knew that already.”

“Kamui, a word with you outside, away from this madness?”

“Sure Fuuma…”

The pair of them stood outside on the manor’s balcony. “So hard to believe huh? Me playing pro Quidditch.”

“Yeah, so when are you going to be home?”

“No idea, but speaking of, I want to talk to you.”

“I’m listening.”

“It’d be great if you’d agree to marry me before I take off.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I did, but...”

“HEY FUUMA AND KAMUI, COME ON, IT’S TIME FOR MY CAKE!”

“No rest for the weary Kamui! Let’s go!”

“Fuuma…”

_How do you expect me to take that in when you’re leaving? How am I supposed to decide what could be the biggest decision of my life?_

~#~

“I can’t believe Fuuma’s gone...”

“He’ll be back...hey Sei-chan, where are you going?”

“To the Ministry; last minute call.” With a gentle kiss to Subaru’s cheek he disapparated.

~#~

“What do you mean Setsuka Sakurazuka quit?! Now who are we going to rely on as the M.o.M.’s hit man? The Sakurazukamori has been working for the Ministry since it was founded!”

“It’s probably for the best; she was starting to get sloppy. She went loony after her daughter died.”

“Well as a mother, you can’t blame her for that.”

Click, click, click. The sound of shoes hitting the cement ground of the basement floor of the Ministry. Both men speaking looked at the hooded figure.

“I hear the Ministry is in need of someone to fill their spot of the Sakurazukamori.”

“Perhaps. What are your credentials?”

“Well let me see, I was top of my class at Hogwarts, I’m an Auror, I can see thestrals, I can speak parseltongue, I was part of the group that handled the Snake Bats, shall I keep going?”

“Quite impressive; you got a name son?”

Reaching up, they pulled down their hood. “Seishirou Sakurazuka.”

“Merlin’s beard! It’s Setsuka’s boy! Spitting image of her he is!”

“So you want the job do you son? You know you’ll be required to kill people.”

“I can handle that. One request- I can only work at night, I plan on keeping my job as an Auror.”

“My boy that will be extremely stressful.”

“I’ll be fine, also this is to stay between us, no one else is to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins I've had most of this planned since i started this fic two years ago and it's so exciting to FINALLY get here


	4. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is the eternal flame  
> Never dying  
> Never fading
> 
> Love comes from both soulmates and friends
> 
> and when its clouded things must be done

Chapter 39

"So Sei-chan, why didn’t you come to the big party last night?"

"Ah Hokuto, I sadly don’t own my own business, so I can’t set the hours I have to work."

"Uh-huh; Subaru works at the Ministry too and he got the time off!"

"Subaru's also on light duty due to being pregnant."

Hokuto lowered her voice. "I suppose it’s a coincidence then that you weren’t there and some hot shot is dead? Plus I smell blood on you."

Amber eyes narrowed and for that brief moment Hokuto saw her friend revert to the boy she remembered meeting all those years ago; the one with eyes of a killer.

“What are you two talking about over there?”

“Nothing! Ohohoho, just clothes!” Why was it every time she seemed close to breaking through something, especially something involving Seishirou, she was interrupted and it was swept under the rug? Not this time though. “Sei-chan, can I have a word with you outside, alone?”

The raised eyebrow and the light of the eyes of someone who was caught. “Sure.”

"So it would appear I was right. I knew I smelt blood on you as of late Sei-chan. I don’t care if you’re the Sakurazukamori or not, I know why you’re doing this and I won’t speak a word of it to my brother or anyone else for that matter, but if you dare hurt Subaru or that unborn baby, I'll kill you!" Her wand pressed slightly against the older male’s throat as she spoke.

"Hokuto, you're one of my only friends so listen and listen well. Subaru's the whole reason I started doing this and I have no intention of hurting him or our baby, of that I promise you. And you know I always keep my promises."

“Then make an Unbreakable Vow with me, swear you won’t hurt Subaru or that baby.”

“Fine; where’s the Bonder?”

“Ohohoho...Kakyou, come out here dear!”

“Can I help you Hokuto?”

“Yeah, you can be the Bonder of this Unbreakable Vow between Sei-chan and I.”

“Very well, both of you kneel and hold hands.”

Both did as the older male instructed them to do. “Now Hokuto; make your conditions.”

“Seishirou Sakurazuka, you will not hurt Subaru or that unborn baby, you will swear to protect them or face the fear of my wand, understood?”

“Of course. I always keep my promises and I will keep this one as well.”

The rope-like fire wrapped around both of them from Kakyou’s wand tip. 

Kakyou started to head back inside, followed by Seishirou. “Remember Sei-chan, if you break it, I’ll kill you.”

“I know.”


	5. Omake 22 Bittersweet Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bittersweet memories thats all i'm taking with me
> 
> but maybe its time to start anew

 

_‘Hi guys. Hogwarts is nice real nice; I can’t wait for the day you two get here. Enclosed is a picture of me with my two new friends. Yeah, me with friends, strange, isn’t it? The one on the right is Fay, he's in Ravenclaw. The one on the left is his twin brother Yuui, he's in Slytherin like me.—_

“Hey come on Seishirou, see if you can beat Fay at Wizards’ Chess!”

_\--I’ve got to go, can’t wait to see you at Christmas!’_

The owls came flying in at breakfast as usual; Yuui and Fay leaned closer when they saw several owls drop a box in front of Seishirou, interrupting his and Fay’s game of chess.

“Oh no…”

“Oh open it, open it, open it!”

“Fay, don’t be so intruding, maybe he doesn’t want to open it.”

“Yeah maybe his parents want the little goodie goodie to come home.”

Amber eyes narrowed. “I don’t remember inviting you to sit with us Fei.”

“This is the Slytherin table, if anyone doesn’t belong here it’s Ravenclaw blondie.”

“Watcha got sweetie?”

Seishirou cursed under his breath. “Something from home, Emerald.”

“Awww, can I be with you when you open it?”

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

“You can’t run away from me forever sweetie.”

“Ah, Seishirou, I almost forgot! We need to head back to our dorms, we left our books and we need to do our homework in there, come on!” Without waiting for a reply, Yuui grabbed his friend’s hand and pulled him towards the dungeons.

Once inside the common room Yuui started to walk to the first year dorms. “There, now you can open it in peace.”

“Won’t Fay get mad?”

“Nah. Just tell him what it is later.”

He tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside he found a pack of sugar quills and a new pair of silk robes. Picking up the card, he began to read.

_'Seishirou,_

_The silk robes are from your mother and I. You’ll find you may need them one day. The sugar quills are from your brother and sister; they saved up their combined allowance to purchase them for you. Never fear, they’re both behaving and Kotori seems to be doing better. They can’t wait to see you again, Happy Birthday son._

_Love your father,_

_Akira.'_

Underneath his father’s handwriting, he saw the neat penmanship he recognized as his mother’s.

_'Happy birthday my darling boy, can’t wait to see you at Christmas and start your training.'_

Amber eyes rolled at this comment; why was his mother so demented?

Farther down he saw very untidy handwriting; that must be Fuuma.

_'Happy Birthday Seishirou! Hope you like the sugar quills, they were Kotori’s idea; mainly since she knows you oh so well. Come home and we can practice Quidditch!'_

“How about we don’t? You aren’t knocking me off my broom.”

At the very bottom in crooked handwriting followed by a smiley face was his sister’s writing.

' _Happy birthday bigger brother! Member your promise, you gottta come home! Love you! : D '_

“Oh Kotori, didn’t I tell you I always keep my promises?”

“I didn’t know you had siblings, Seishirou.”

“Yeah a brother and sister, my brother’s two years younger than me, and my sister’s five years younger. Hopefully they both get here someday, it’s great…”

~#~

Blue eyes looked across the Slytherin house table. "Aren’t you going to eat anything?"

"No."

“However are you going to keep up with your classes?”

“Piss off Yuui...I’ll manage; just leave me alone.” 

Blue eyes followed the dark haired boy as he threw his books into his bag and left the table, heading for the Slytherin Common Room. Within moments an identical pair of blue eyes were meeting Yuui’s.

“What’s the matter?”

“Oh ‘ello Fay…there’s something wrong with Seishirou…”

“Well we’re all friends, so let’s ask him.”

“I tried; he’s not talking.”

“He’s probably stressing over the break up.”

“Break up?”

“Yeah, him and that Slytherin third year, Emerald.”

“Oh that skank…but why did they break up? Surely she wouldn’t; she made a note of bragging in the common room that she had hooked a Sakurazuka and I would think he would be afraid to. I know his mother’s strict, so why...”

“We’ll talk to him later. Come on, it’s time for Transfiguration.”

~#~

During lunch, the twins approached their fellow first year. “Seishirou, we need to talk.” Fay’s face was firm as he was met with amber eyes.

“About what?”

“Yuui said it seems like something’s bothering you.”

“He did, did he? Rest assured, I’m fine.”

“You’re hardly eating...you always loved to indulge in food.”

“Just not feeling that great, it will pass.”

“Come on Seishirou, we’re your friends.”

“And it’d be better off if you weren’t.”

~#~

The train stopped at King’s Cross Station. Fay and Yuui bounded out and were greeted by Ashura. “Did you two behave yourselves?”

Yuui pouted looking up. “I wasn’t the problem! Fay was the problem.”

“NUH-UH, MEAN!”

Both twins turned when they heard loud footsteps on the pavement and saw a very energetic child run by, his father in tow. “You’re going to fall if you keep running young man!”

As predicted, said child started to fall, only to be stopped by Yuui’s dormmate. 

“Reckless as always aren’t you?”

“I WAS EXCITED TO GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU DIDN’T COME HOME FOR EASTER!”

“I wouldn’t have come home for the summer either if Professor Reed didn’t make me.”

“You’re spending a good hunk of the summer with me young man, your mother won’t be home to take care of you so let’s go.”

“I can’t...”

Seeing as Fuuma was too busy poking at the owl on his brother’s trunk, their father knelt down to talk to his son. “You can. You’ll be home at least once before the summer’s over so you can keep your promise to your sister.”

~#~

“You’re in love with him you know.”

“Stop bugging me with nonsense…some of us believe in doing our homework.”

“You getting mad just proves I’m right you know.”

“I’m getting mad because I’m trying to finish this essay.”

“Then admit you’re in love with Subaru.”

“No, now will you go away?”

“YOU’RE SO STUBBORN!”

“Mr. Monou! This is a library, five points from Hufflepuff!”

“You better book it before you lose more points from your house; I’m finishing my O.W.L Potions essay. Unless you want to help of course.”

“HELL NO!” Fuuma covered his mouth before stumbling over the trashcan and out of the library.

~#~

_‘Why? Why can’t I stop thinking about him? Every thought on my mind is tied with him in some way or another. It’s not a spell, no spell could do this…what is going on…? Just...I don’t understand…’_

Without warning there was a burning sensation in his eyes as they filled with water. “I...I’m…I’m in love with him….aren’t I? But I can’t be, no, no, no, no…” 

Amber eyes turned to the mirror and for a minute saw himself with Subaru laughing and being normal teenagers. Then, as if lightning struck, it flashed and showed Subaru broken on the ground just like Kotori was...

_‘No, no, no, it’s not real; it’s a trick of the mirror, it’s not real, it’s not real, nope, not real.’_

_‘You’re so silly thinking you could love anyone or that anyone could love you…’_

“STOP MESSING WITH ME!” His fist clenched and collided with the mirror, shattering it.“WHY ME? I didn’t ask for this at all.”

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open or feel someone grab his hand to inspect it.

“Seishirou…what the hell did you do…? Besides punch your fist through a mirror? Dad won’t hate you for it, he always said that one was ugly anyways. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Cleaned up for what?”

“The triplets are coming over, or did you forget that?”

Amber eyes shot open and a faint blush colored his face.

“No.”

“Well good then, and don’t try to get out of it. Hokuto doesn’t take no for an answer. So what on earth possessed you to punch your hand through a mirror to begin with?”

Possessed, what a perfect choice of words.“Nothing...just frustrated.”

“It was Mother, wasn’t it?”

Maybe his brother wasn’t a total moron after all.“Perhaps.”

“That’s a yes with a capital y.”

“Get off my back and let’s go.”

~#~

Amber eyes shot open. Why had all those memories decided to come flooding back now? Most of them hurt but the rest were pretty bittersweet.

He felt a shift in weight on the bed and felt slender arms around his waist.

_Well you know what they say, when you have bitter memories, make sweet ones._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for an omake chapter that bounces around. I found a bunch of ideas for them when they were in school and couldn’t think of what else to do with them so here have a look at Sei-chan’s past
> 
> Can you believe how long this fic hasn’t gotten? Because I know I can’t, lord help me


	6. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui's still stuck at Sumeragi-Sakurazuka manor but there may be a way to calm from the nerves since Touya and Yukito have been the first ones of their friends to bring a child into the world

Chapter 40

 

Kamui rocked himself back and forth. He had been in this manor for about two weeks now. If he didn’t love his sister so much he’d strangle her. Danger lurked in every corner. From man-eating plants, to giant snakes, to fake doors, to changing staircases, the whole place was a death trap. It was early in the morning and he was desperately in need of some caffeine.

As if on cue, a cup of steaming hot coffee was in front of his face. Kamui took it before looking up into a familiar amber gaze. “It’s not poison you know, just drink it. Though I should make you a dreamless sleep potion, this is the third night in a row I’ve heard you screaming my brother’s name.” Kamui shot the older male a glare.

“It’s as plain as day that you love him and that you miss him. So why didn’t you ever answer him?”

“I didn’t have time to! I’m sorry I’m not like you and at the top of my game and can just do things and know when I want things!”

“Hmm.” Glasses were placed on the side table, “You’re wrong about that. I don’t always just go do things and know what I want.”

Violet eyes went wide and his face turned neon red when he saw the pajama top get flung to the nearby laundry basket. “ARE YOU MAD?!”

“Oh please, like you’ve never seen it before; grow up.” The pajama top was replaced by a crisp, white button-up top that was tucked into black pants. A flick of the wrist summoned long navy blue robes over.  “Try to be less irritable when I get back. Touya called last night, we’re invited to meet his and Yukito’s daughter tonight.”

“Isn’t Subaru going with you?”

“No. His day off and besides…” Another flick of the wrist summoned a briefcase with Lord only knows what in it. Glasses were picked up from the table.

“Do you really need those?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I don’t wear them for a fashion statement.”

“What’s in the briefcase?”

“A change of clothes, not that it’s any of your business.”

Before Kamui could protest the older male had already disapparated. “Damn him and his secrets, I mean we’re practically…related.” Kamui shuddered; he didn’t like that image.

Looking at the wall now, they were full of wizard photos. Going down the line there were over twenty of just him and Subaru; of course. Why did those amber eyes look so much…friendlier with Subaru? Even in just the single pictures of him and Hokuto; why’d he have pictures with just Hokuto anyways? Most of them were them covered in what looked like flour or sugar, but it was still there. There were also a few of him and Fuuma. Fuuma smiling as always and Seishirou looking less than amused, even at the wedding. There was a shot of the two boys and their father, whom Fuuma towered easily. A half smile was on the older brother’s face. At the very end was a small, slightly faded photo. In such, Fuuma was racing around on a toy broomstick. “He was such a good flyer even then...”

In back of Fuuma zooming around on the broom, with a pair of legs that Kamui assumed belonged to his father chasing him, there was a little girl who Kamui didn’t know and she was sitting next to…no way, was that smiling child on what appeared to be a piano bench Seishirou? He looked more cheerful and his eyes looked more alive in a faded photo than they did in real life. So was it possible this little girl was their late sister? Closer inspection showed Seishirou wasn’t wearing glasses. Huh, didn’t he need them to see? Granted, throughout the course of the five years Kamui went to school with the man, he didn’t see him wear them 24/7 either. Usually when doing homework or when he was in a duel and meant business. So when exactly did he start wearing glasses and why?

“Kamui what are you doing? It’s far too early for you to be awake.”

“Couldn’t sleep, this place gives me the creeps.”

A light laugh. “Oh come now, it’s not that bad. But come on then, let’s get breakfast. Shame Sei-kun took off already, I much prefer his cooking.”

Kamui was puzzled, Subaru was carrying himself differently. He knew that he was pregnant, but he seemed to be in a fairytale. The question was, could Kamui find that for himself?

 


	7. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a dangerous new threat that's broken free from Azkaban. A wizard that uses his magic to torture small children and their parents....

Chapter 41

 

“Among the recent breakouts from Azkaban Prison is Mikaski Zentil. Known for kidnapping mothers and children and torturing them before killing the—”

“That’s enough of that, we don’t need to hear such things while we’re here to visit Winter.”

“I very much agree Hokuto, and I’d hate to upset Yukito or worse, Subaru, given his condition.”

“Here she is! “ Yukito was carrying out a young baby girl of about five months with hair as brown as her father’s.

“Oh she’s so cute, ohohohohohohoho!”

“Oh oh oh.”

“Careful Hokuto you’ll be teaching my daughter your trademark laugh.”

“GOOD! That said Kakyou, we need to start planning; I want a little girl I can spoil!”

“Um…sure…anything you say dear…”

“By the way Subaru, if your child is a girl I plan on making her clothes ohohohoho!”

“Oh, but of course.” Emerald eyes looked out at the darkening sky.  _I hope you’re okay out there, whatever you’re doing._

~#~

“Please let me go! I don’t have any children! At least not yet…”

“But my dear, that’s like double the fun; an expecting mother is something I haven’t had the joy of torturing since way before Azkaban.”

It had started to rain and along with the soft raindrops hitting the pavement, the soft click of shoes was heard as well. “So at last I’ve found you Mikaski Zentil. I have to admit, you were hard to track down.”

“And who are you?”

“Oh, me? I’m no one important. Just someone the Ministry sends when they have a particularly extra dark wizard to deal with. That would be you.”

“And how are you going to do—” A well timed hand had already punched through their chest. “A modified spell from the former head of my house.”

“Now let’s get you home so I can get home to my husband. But first I think a little modification to your memory is in order no one knows who I am, not even my own husband. So,  _Obliviate minimus.”_

Amber eyes looked up at the sky. “One day soon…Subaru…”

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you have room for one more troubled soul?"

Chapter 42

 

Midnight had struck in Sumeragi-Sakurazuka manor and despite it being so late, Subaru paced the floor of his bedroom. _This is the third night this week. Where is he? What is going on?_ He placed a hand on his stomach out of habit to feel their baby kick. Just where was Seishirou? Had he decided to go back home and see his father? Was he visiting his brother or was it something else? The bedroom door opened and Subaru leapt over, flinging himself into the open embrace. "Sei-kun...I was worried sick…wait..." Subaru paused to look at his husband. "I smell blood, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…really."

"Your hands are covered in blood…Seishirou Sakurazuka…what did you do?"

He sighed softly. “I promised you I wouldn't lie to you, not anymore. I got offered a job at the Ministry, a higher paying job. I needed the money to help support you, pay my dad back, and of course our baby."

"And that job is?"

"The Ministry's hit man of course, aka the Sakurazukamori."

"W…why would you do that? You said you wanted nothing to do with it!"

"That answer should be obvious, I love you Subaru Sumeragi."

“But....who else knows?”

“Your sister.”

“She figured it out didn't she?”

“Of course she did. Very perceptive, your sister.”

“I still don’t understand why. Why did you take up a role you didn’t really want?"

Amber eyes widened. "What do you mean Subaru?"

"You told me you’re the Sakurazukamori, but you also told me you never wanted to be your mother, so why?"

"Because Subaru, we need the money and besides, this gives us better protection, I didn't have much in the form of parents growing up, so I'm sure as hell going to go out of my way to protect my husband and unborn child.”

A sigh as the younger male leaned into his husband. “And I'll protect you too. Are we all set for tomorrow?”

“Yes, your siblings will be here tomorrow afternoon.”

“Perfect.”

~#~

Hokuto rang the bell at Sumeragi-Sakurazuka manor while Kamui sipped a butterbeer. “It's too early to be dealing with this Hokuto. It’s my day off, I don’t want to be around him.”

“Deal with it ohohoho. Don’t you want to see Subaru?”

“Yes of course I want to see Subaru, I just don’t want to see HIM.”

“By him I take it you mean my brother Kamui?”

Kamui turned around and was looking into the eyes of someone he hadn't seen in a half a year. “Fuuma?”

 


	9. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have fun

Chapter 43

 

Kamui couldn't believe he was sitting next to Fuuma...in that damn manor again. Subaru was bustling about the manor flicking his wand to organize things. Seishirou...was nowhere to be found. Hokuto was in the kitchen cooking. When a piece of parchment came through the fireplace, it was Subaru that caught it. “Ah it's from Watanuki and Doumeki…seems they're  _finally_ getting married.”

“So have you thought about my question yet?”

“How could I not? It was all I could think about. I could barely function.”

“Got an answer for me yet?”

“I don’t know…”

“Just say yes so you can stop glaring at me, making me go crazy and move to the Chamber of Secrets.”

“Ohohohoho! Well said Sei-chan!”

“HOKUTO WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!”

“Eh? Outside. It's snowing like crazy out there but I just had to run and get a few things for this party, Kakyou's here too. Stop using me as a distraction and answer the question Kamui!”

Kamui fidgeted. He looked over to his sister who was always so independent yet seemed happy now that she had someone to love her. Then there was Subaru who was  _married_  to Seishirou for a few years now. They seemed happy enough as they stood pouring fire whiskey and butterbeer. Kamui had nothing to lose, except Fuuma if he didn't say something soon.

“Yes...”

“Sorry couldn’t hear you.”

“You heard me Fuuma, I'm not broadcasting it for the world to hear.”

“Aha fair enough.” Fuuma caught the box his brother threw him. “This is yours then.” The ring was placed on Kamui's finger resulting in Hokuto squealing with delight.

“Well it’s about time that’s all I can say! Ohohohohoho!”

Next thing everyone knew, they were in the dark.

“ _Lumos.”_

“Fast thinking Subaru! What happened?”

“The storm must've knocked out the power. I'll go light the fireplace, Subaru stay here with your siblings.  _Lumos.”_

A second wand tip lit up and there was a kiss to Subaru's cheek as the taller male moved to another room to light the fireplace.

“There, follow us to the grand ballroom; it’s got the biggest fireplace so it will be well-lit.”

“Follow him not me; I'll get lost.”

With the only source of light being the fireplace, there was a romantic atmosphere in the manor. “Well if we’re stuck here, might as well make the most of it.  _Accio guitar!”_ Fuuma sat down on the couch opposite of Kakyou and Hokuto with his guitar that had flown over to him. He paused to lock eyes with his brother. “You know, it’s their manor, they should get the first dance. Not only that, they took care of Kamui in my absence.” He strummed a few chords and started to sing but not before Seishirou extended a hand to Subaru who took it.

_So this is Christmas_

_And what have you done_

_Another year over_

_And a new one just begun_

_And so this is Christmas_

_I hope you have fun_

_The near and the dear one_

_The old and the young_

Everyone watched the pair waltz around the room. Hokuto leaned into Kakyou grinning like mad, watching her twin waltz with his husband. Kamui leaned his head against Fuuma’s shoulder and listened to him play and sing, for once to wrapped up in the joy of the moment to curse Seishirou’s hand being so low on Subaru’s back.

_A very Merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

Fuuma stopped playing and singing when he saw his brother bend down and kiss Subaru. That was expected; he never refused a moment to make Subaru flustered. What happened next WASN’T expected at all.

The cover of the piano’s ivory keys was lifted and his older brother sat down at it, Subaru right beside him, head on his shoulder. “Subaru and I shouldn’t be the only ones having fun, how about the newly engaged couple take to the floor as well?”

Fuuma was in complete and utter shock. The last time his brother played the piano in front of anyone (besides Subaru who asked) was before Kotori's death. Even then, never Christmas music. So why now? Was he finally beginning to learn to love the holiday again?

His fingers started to move across the ivory keys as Fuuma grinned and offered Kamui his hand as his brother started to sing, with Subaru whispering along.

_And so this is Christmas (war is over)_

_For weak and for strong (if you want it)_

_For rich and the poor ones (war is over)_

_The world is so wrong (if you want it)_

_And so happy Christmas (war is over)_

_For black and for white (if you want it)_

_For yellow and red ones (war is over)_

_Let's stop all the fight (now)_

Like Seishirou had, Fuuma bent down to kiss Kamui as well. “S-stupid…not out here!”

“Why? Good practice for our wedding.”

“I'll kill you.”

“My little brothers are all grown up, I can cry. Hey Sei-chan! We're all staying here for the night!”

“That's fine with me; Anya prepare two rooms, one for my brother and his new fiancé and one for my sister and her partner.”

“Right away Master Sakurazuka.”

“This is an amazing year Sei-kun and next year will be better, we’ll have a little child of our own.”

“I know, and I owe all of it to you.” A peck to Subaru's lips as he went and sat by his twin, leaving the older of the two to think to himself. _'You just may get me to love Christmas again Subaru.'_


	10. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year over

Chapter 44

 

“Remind me why were doing this Fuuma? Hokuto?”

“PARTY POOPER! This is going to be fun! New Year's Eve party! Ohohoho.”

“I’m all for a party but why here? I thought I was free of this place.”

“Because you fool it’s the only place big enough!”

“Want to remind me why we’re here so early?”

“Because we’re family!”

“Alright that’s enough of this, I’m ringing the doorbell.” The second Fuuma pushed the button, instead of hearing a classic doorbell sound, it sounded more like an old clock tower gong and before the three knew what was going on, the floor underneath them disappeared, sending them all down a slide.

“WHY DO THEY EVEN HAVE THAT DOORBELL?!”

At the end of the slide they were met with venomous tentacle. “AH! WHAT, WHAT FUUMA!” Kamui clung to his fiancé like a child during a scary ride.

“ _Immobulus!”_

“Sorry! That one isn’t quite tamed yet. Why are the three of you down here? This is the trap entrance.”

Three pairs of eyes looked up and was staring at the lithe form of Subaru Sumeragi clad in loose pants and a sweatshirt.

“Why the Muggle getup?”

“Ah, it’s more comfortable.”

“You’re barely showing!”

“I know, but I’m home so why parade around in wizards’ robes? Come on, let me lead you all out of here; Kamui you can let go of Fuuma now.”

Kamui shook his head and clung tighter to Fuuma who sighed and lifted the small male up.

They all followed Subaru who placed his hand on the wall opening a secret staircase. “Come on.”

“This place is awesome, no map, eh Subaru?”

Subaru turned pink. “I know this area well, it’s our secret garden.”

The staircase led to the main sitting room. “Ah there, we have rooms prepared for everyone on the seventh floor, would any of you like tea?”

“Tea would be great…but I have a question.” Kamui finally got down from Fuuma’s grip. “Where is he?”

Everyone knew who Kamui was talking about; the other main occupant of the manor. “Working.”

“You both were supposed to take off for this.”

“We did...he got called in for something unavoidable.”

Hokuto watched both of her twins and met Subaru’s gaze in an understanding manner. She knew where Seishirou was and she knew Subaru knew, she just hoped someone kept his promise to her.

“Stupid workaholic, when he shows his face I’ll—”

“You’ll what exactly Kamui?”

Kamui froze. Even now after all those years, the image of Seishirou in all black and hiding his amber eyes behind sunglasses and that _voice_ of his sent chills down the younger male’s spine.

“You’re late.” Fuuma chose to speak up to ease the tension between the two of them; they never did get along well.

“Not by much I see; everyone isn’t here yet, I see someone pushed the decoy doorbell too. I’m assuming you?” Fuuma was met with intense amber eyes and a perfect row of white teeth cracked into an evil grin.

“Yes it was me, you’re horrible.”

“Hmm perhaps. However, onto more important matters.” D iscarding his sunglasses on the end table, strong arms found their way around Subaru’s waist. “How are my two favorite people in the world doing?”

Subaru blushed but leaned back into the embrace. “I’m doing alright and the little one is too, they’re getting lively.”

Both Kamui and Fuuma turned as their brothers locked lips. Hokuto however... “OHOHOHO! You two should REALLY get a room, oh wait this is your house, go to your room.”

Subaru turned another light shade of pink and lightly pushed back. “Maybe later. Right now we have a party to plan, don’t we? Hokuto is Kakyou coming?”

“Of course! Ohohoho. Touya and Yukito are as well along with their daughter.”

“Ah, their room will have a play pen then, Anya see to it, yeah?”

“Right away Master Sakurazuka.”

“Now then, let's get ready to bring in the New Year shall we? Also short stuff, when are you due to start working at Gringotts in London?”

“After the New Year, why?”

“Just curiosity.”

Kamui frowned. Seishirou never asked something out of curiosity, something was up. The problem was, what was it?


	11. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are changing   
> but yet theyre still the same

Chapter 45

 

Kamui yawned as he wrote numbers down. It was a new year and work was as dull as ever. He was a curse breaker, but not many people dared to try to break into Gringotts. He was still puzzling over what Seishirou had said to him.

“Would you be so kind as to escort me to the conjoined vault office?”

Kamui sighed. “Talk to the head goblin and they can help yo—SUBARU!”

“I see you haven’t had your caffeine yet Kamui, but hello.”

Subaru wasn’t wearing his bright blue robes today, he was actually dressed in Muggle attire. “Not working today Auror Sumeragi?”

Subaru shook his head at the goblin that had addressed him. “No. day off so don’t worry, this isn’t a raid.”

“No it isn’t, but as cheery as this is I'd rather not spend the whole day off in Gringotts my dear.”

Far more heads turned at the second voice. It had to be because Seishirou worked at the Ministry longer, right? Behind Subaru stood a taller figure also in Muggle attire and Kamui groaned. They were joining their vaults together.

Joining vaults was a common thing when two wizards got married, but Kamui wasn’t exactly pleased to see his little brother with his husband here. He had had enough of Seishirou as it was when he was  _living_  with them.

Plus he was carrying himself differently these days. When Kamui was staying with Subaru and Seishirou he noticed the older leaving at different hours of the night to do Lord only knows. But his eyes when focused anywhere besides Subaru turned ice cold. Was he turning into his crazy mother or was this something different?

“Masters Sumeragi and Sakurazuka please come this way.”

Kamui was relieved he didn’t have to go. He hated the Gringotts car. As his father left the family, his vault wasn’t as deep down. He went with his grandmother once though with Subaru and Hokuto and he hated it. Being that the Sumeragi family was one of the older wizarding families, it was deep down below Gringotts. Kamui imagined Seishirou's was the same seeing as the Sumeragi and Sakurazuka families were enemies for ages and now two of them (two of the most gifted ones at that) were not only married, but expecting a child.

Would he and Fuuma have trouble? Technically they were from the same families though their last names were different.

Oh well, it was as Fuuma always said, that was a bridge to cross when they reached it.


	12. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As new life begins another is put on hold

Chapter 46

 

Months had passed by and Kamui's and Fuuma's wedding drew ever closer. Fuuma being Fuuma wanted it originally on Halloween, but that got postponed for a somewhat bigger event; the baby Subaru was carrying had decided they wanted to be born on Halloween. It was quite hectic, all four of them (Subaru was already with the healers) were pacing St. Mungo’s. Hokuto kept trying to sketch out new fashion designs, Kamui kept staring blankly at walls, and Fuuma nervously tapped his foot as he watched the last member of their group circle the waiting area like a hawk.

After several hours Kamui griped about caffeine and made Fuuma go up to the fifth floor to get some. It was when it was just her and Seishirou that Hokuto decided to speak.

“You should sit down and relax Sei-chan.”

“How can I relax?! What if something happens to him it will be my fault just like—”

“We both know your sister's death was not your fault. Subaru is in the finest medical facility in the world and this was something you both decided to do. He'll be okay. Look, Yukito is doing just fine and Winter is a vibrant little thing!”

"Are you two here for Subaru Sumeragi?"

Hokuto looked up and nodded. "Yeah, there's two others that should be back soon, they went for caffeine."

"Mind me asking who you two are and who the two that are missing are?"

"I'm Hokuto Sumeragi, his twin, one of the boys missing is our other twin and the other one missing is our brother-in-law. This charming man across from me is Seishirou Sakurazuka, he's Subaru's par—”

"Husband. Now what is it?"

"Well I came out here to tell you that we're going to do our best, but don’t get high hopes for either him or the baby."

Hokuto's green eyes widened as she watched her best friend leap to his feet.

“What do you mean not to get high hopes for him or the baby? You turn around and you get back in there and you save my husband and OUR baby or trust me you'll regret it!"

She didn’t dare approach him this time. She knew who he was and the look in his amber eyes was deadly. So when Kamui and Fuuma returned, both dropping their cups in the progress, Hokuto explained to them the situation and made Kamui sit by her.

Fuuma stayed back too until he saw his brother going for his wand. When he saw that, he moved and grabbed his brother back. "It's not worth it Seishirou! We could get thrown out of here!"

"I don’t care! Let me go, let me go!"

“You want to be here for Subaru right? And your child? THEN SIT! AND YOU! YOU GET IN THERE AND SAVE MY FUTURE NIECE OR NEPHEW!”

“Of course; we'll do everything we can.”

~#~

Hours went by and six at night became nine at night. Hokuto, Kamui, and Fuuma sat outside in the waiting room with Seishirou. It had taken the efforts of the three to pull him into a seat and make him sit. Twice Fuuma tried to start a conversation to lighten the mood but he got dead silence. Finally an older healer came into the room.

"Which one of you is the father of the baby?"

Seishirou stepped forward. "Me."

"You and one family member can come to see him if you wish." Kamui pushed Hokuto.

Both of them walked in dead silence. When they saw Subaru, their faces went ash white. "He's stable but he's still asleep, it will be a while before he awakens."

Hokuto walked over and took ahold of her brother's hand.

"And the baby?" Hokuto looked surprised, she had known Seishirou for as long as Subaru had, which was over seven years now. She had never heard his voice come out in such a crack. Not even at his and Subaru's wedding.

"The baby's fine, would you like to see her?”

If the situation had been lighter, Hokuto would've cheered for having a niece to spoil and dress up. “Of course he does, let's see the angel.”

The healer brought over a little girl wrapped in a pale pink blanket.

"She looks just like Subaru, doesn't she Seishirou?"

"Yeah...”

"So have you and your partner decided on a name?"

"Just her first name, I'll let Subaru give her the middle name."

"Very well; what's this miracle child's name?"

"Mystic."

Hokuto booped her niece's nose lightly. "Excuse me healer, but why is she a miracle child?"

"Because we were lucky to save her and her father; his body isn't exactly built for childbirth and if he ever attempts again there’s a ninety percent chance of him not surviving the ordeal."

The healer left them alone and amber met emerald. Emerald that was similar to his husband's but at the same time, they didn't have the light that Subaru's did. "This stays between us Hokuto. I'll tell him when the times right."

Hokuto paused. "Very well, but if you hurt him by keeping a secret for too long, I'll kill you and you know I will."

Mystic reached her little hands out and gripped her daddy's shirt. Amber eyes looked down at the little miracle in his arms. "She's really mine and his, isn't she?"

At this Hokuto offered her brother-in-law a soft smile. "Of course she is, from day one Subaru gave you his heart, body, and soul. He loves you."

"He will wake up, won't he? I don't want to know a world without him."

"He will; didn't you hear the healer?" She paused briefly. "Seichan?"

Hmm?"

"Subaru mentioned in passing a name for her. It could be her middle name."

"Oh what’s that?"

"Sakurako."

~#~

Weeks had went by and still Subaru slept in St Mungo's, unaware of his life passing him by. Seeing as today was November 22 nd , Hokuto dragged Kamui with her to the manor.

“Why are you bringing me?! Fuuma's at Quidditch practice and you know I don’t get along with Seishirou.”

“FOR THE LOVE OF—! TODAY IS HIS BIRTHDAY, HE'S RAISING HIS DAUGHTER ALONE WHILE OUR TWIN WHO HE'S MARRIED TOO IS IN A COMA! He hasn't left the manor in WEEKS. He hasn't been going to work, he's been doing paperwork from home. SO CAN IT!” Not waiting for a response, she dragged him up the steps and tapped her wand on the door, still pulling an irritable Kamui behind her.

"Oh hello Miss Sumeragi and her brother, I’m afraid Master Sakurazuka isn't seeing anyone today."

Hokuto frowned and pouted until a voice behind the maid said otherwise.

"Let them in, I could use a hand."

Kamui walked in first. "Fuuma? What are you doing here?" He looked up confused at his fiancé.

"Not Quidditch season right now and I'm technically babysitting." In his arms was baby Mystic.

"Liar; Quidditch season is November to May."

"Fine I took a day off, it is Seishirou's birthday after all…"

“Where is he?”

“Got me. I still get lost around here. Come on, let's see if we can find him together. I've been here for about fifteen minutes but my niece demanded my attention."

"Speaking of, give me the princess." Mystic gladly went into her aunt’s arms and gurgled as she was held.

"You're his brother and you haven't found him? How are we supposed to?"

"You realize how many rooms are in this manor? That aside, Hokuto knows him better than I do. Although the only people that could probably help us find him aren't here...”

"Shut up you two and listen."

The haunting sound of a piano melody filled their ears.

“Excuse me Anya? Where's the music room?”

“Down the hall, last door on the left.”

The three of them reached the piano room and saw the door was open.

“Hell of a time to be playing the piano when Subaru is—” Hokuto turned to hit her brother. "Shush Kamui!"

“He only used to play for Kotori. Now he usually only plays for Subaru. However he does it a lot when he's keeping crap buried in that brilliant mind of his.”

 

“ _Take a breath_

_I pull myself together_

_Just another step till I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

_I wish that I could tell you something”_

 

"The poor thing, his voice is cracking. It must be hard on him, raising Mystic without Subaru."

 

_"Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there're so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know”_

 

The playing stopped and Kamui swore he saw the older man wipe his eyes on his sleeve. "The three of you can come out you know; and don't pretend you haven't been there."

"Ohohohohoho busted. Well Mystic wanted her daddy."

He relieved Hokuto of the little bundle in her arms and held Mystic close. "You miss him, don't you, Mystic?"

"Not as much as you do."

Amber eyes shot over at Fuuma.

The tense moment was broken by Hokuto's phone. "Hello? Yes this is she, he's with me; why? Is something wrong? What? We'll be right there." Tears had pricked the corner of Hokuto's green eyes.

Honey brown, violet, and amber eyes looked at her.

"That was St Mungo's, Subaru's awake." Kamui swooped in to take his niece from her father's arms just in time for her father to fall backwards.

"Looks like it’s my turn to have your back older brother, eh?" Fuuma had caught Seishirou before he hit the ground. "Come on! Let's go see Subaru!"

The four of them headed outside, well, Fuuma had to guide his brother who was half robot, to head for the hospital. When they arrived, the healer said only one visitor for now. Kamui stepped forward and plopped Mystic in Seishirou's arms. "Go, tell him Hokuto and I are here and love him, and behave yourself."

"That was admirable of you little brother."

"You know Fuuma, holding mystic is nice; one day I'd like one of my own."

A blush dusted the taller man's cheeks. "We'll have to work on it."

Going into Subaru's room, he was greeted by Subaru sitting up in bed. "Sei-kun!"

"Your brother and sister send their love as well. But they sent me and Mystic."

"Is that..?"

"Yes, Mystic Sakurako Sumeragi-Sakurazuka."

"Lemme hold her, I wanna hold her." He gently placed Mystic in Subaru's arms, cradling Subaru's arms in his own for support. "She's beautiful Sei-kun, and she's ours, all ours. I'm sorry I’ve been out for so long."

"Don't apologize, I’m just glad you're back." He pressed his lips to Subaru's and Subaru swore he tasted salt, but there was no way Seishirou had been crying, right? "By the way Seishirou…"

"Don't try to talk Subaru, save your strength."

"Happy birthday; one of the healer's told me today’s November 22. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything....I'll make it up to you.”

“You being awake is the greatest gift I ever could receive. Plus with Mystic, it makes it ten times better.”


	13. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond the horror awaits a time for happiness but after that?

Chapter 47

 

_Drip Drip Drip._

Why was the scent of blood everywhere? Hands were raised to his face but it was dark so he couldn't see. "Lumos." _'It's all over my hands…I didn't work tonight that I remember….'_ Crack. _'What was that?'_ Bending down, the young man retrieved a pair of broken glasses. _'Wait...there's only one person I know that wears glasses like this…'_

Wand light cast to the floor and he saw the four bodies cast there; the bodies of his brother, his brother's lover, his lover, and of course Hokuto. Why were they all here? _'Oh right, Hokuto wanted a party.'_ Why were they all dead? _'Because of me.'_ In the distance he could hear the soft cries of the baby in the background. In the back of his head he heard the nagging voice, the voice of his mother. 'You need to kill her too.' _‘No. No no, I won't, I'm not like you…I'm not, I'm not…'_

"I'm not!" The quilt flew off him so fast you would think it burned to the touch. He fumbled on the nightstand for his glasses and his wand. "Lumos. Wonderful, it's 4 am and I have work in three hours." Pulling the glasses off, he cursed his demented mind.

What if he did end up killing everyone he cared about? His friends? Hokuto especially was someone he could call a best friend. He wouldn't go so far as to say him and Kamui were best friends or hell even friends period, but he had let the male stay here when his brother first decided to be Mr. Troll Quidditch Player and propose before leaving to be a star. Dumbass. Although he didn't want to lose Fuuma either. Pain in the neck he might be, he was his only blood relative left. He couldn't count his father, they weren't related by blood, Kotori was long gone and he'd be damned if he counted his mother…after what she put him through? No way, not in seven million years. And then of course there was his….what was Subaru to him? Much more than just a relationship, that's for sure. What was the term Hokuto liked to use? Ah, Soulmates. That sounded accurate. They could read each other without words, always could, even before they got married; bloody hell even before they got together.

He finally flopped back on the empty bed. Speaking of Subaru, where was he? In the wand light he could see Subaru's side of the bed was empty. Reaching a hand over it was still slightly warm, so Subaru couldn't have been gone long. Now the question was, did he look through the manor for him or did he trust Subaru to return? He groaned as he looked at the snow-covered yard from his window. Typical January weather.

Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, thirty. Finally after forty-five minutes, the bedroom door opened and Subaru emerged from the other side still wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"There you are."

"WAHH! Sei-kun I didn't know you were awake."

"Been up for about three quarters of an hour now; where were you?"

"Mystic was crying, so I got up to feed her and then…"

So the crying he heard in his nightmare must have been his daughter crying for real. "And then what?"

In the dim wand light he could see Subaru's cheeks turn pink. "I got lost."

He actually laughed at this and he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed. It didn't last long, a familiar stuffed pig came in contact with his head. "It's not funny! I'm horrible with directions! I need a map for everything. Hokuto made me one of Hogwarts when we first started, I have one for work, and now apparently I need one for my own home."

"Oh Subaru, come here. You're so cute, you know that?"

Subaru was still wearing his pout but climbed into the bed regardless, the water sloshing around under his slight weight. "Does that mean you feel better after your nightmare...Seishirou?"

Ah, Subaru was getting perceptive. He had himself to blame for that. "Much, go back to sleep, we have to be up in a few hours. Unless of course you'd rather skip work in favor of wild sex of course." A cheeky grin found its way to his face.

"I married a pervert. You're lucky I love you. But don’t forget we have Fuuma and Kamui's wedding later too.”

"Mmm, I love you too…Nox." As the wand light went out, their lips connected and Subaru's last coherent thought was the only thing he didn't need a map of was his husband's body.

~#~

After months of planning, today was the day that Kamui and Fuuma were to be married. Kamui was over at his sister’s house with Subaru (who was Kamui’s best man) getting ready; Mystic was there as well (she was the flower girl).

Fuuma, however, was pacing in the main room of his brother’s manor to which his older brother cocked an eyebrow at. “You play in front of thousands of people a day and most likely make a fool of yourself, and you’re telling me you can’t get married to him?”

“EVERYONE GETS COLD FEET! It’s scary thinking of spending the rest of your life with someone.”

“Then you shouldn’t have asked him.”

“Anyone ever tell you you give horrible advice? How’d you do it?”

“Ask Dad, he’s what motivated me to going through with it and I was a lot younger than you were.”

“That’s because you’re overly possessive.”

“Perhaps. However I will say it’s a good thing you haven’t changed yet.”

“And why is that?”

“Accio Trashcan!” The trashcan zoomed in and landed on Fuuma’s head. A smirk occupied the older brother’s lips. “I don’t like being called out with my faults, you know that.”

“I see you boys are still the same, still bickering.”

“Of course Dad, Seishirou doesn’t change you know that; still as childlike as ever, yet he’s one of the Ministry’s top Aurors.”

“Well he works hard you know? The Ministry wouldn’t have named him top Auror for nothing.”

_Oh I’m much more than that, but that is a secret you nor anyone else for that matter will know. Bad enough Hokuto and Subaru know._ “I’ll go get drinks from the kitchen then, shall I? I’m a proper host.”

~#~

They were now in their separate rooms and Kamui was getting jittery. “Ohohohoho! Relax! If Subaru can do it, you can!”

As if on cue, the door opened revealing the last triplet sporting his new short haircut and dressed in black to counter Kamui’s white. “Ready Kamui to enter the best part of your life?”

“Little brothers all grown up, I could cry!”

“You two are making it worse…I don’t think I can do this…”

Hokuto made a move to open her mouth but Subaru beat her to it and whacked his twin upside the head. “Kamui Shirou! I’ve seen the two of you together, you’re going to do this, you’re not backing out now.”

“Subaru…..”

“Wooo~! Subaru’s changed.”

“Of course, I’ve grown up, I’ve been changed...because of Sei-kun I suppose.”

~#~

“I can’t believe I let them all talk me into this; this is worse than playing in front of everyone…way worse…”

“As I told you earlier, if you can make a fool of yourself in front of strangers every day, you can do this in front of your friends and family.”

“YOU DIDN’T THINK THAT WHEN YOU GOT MARRIED.”

“I had my own reasons. Want me to get Dad to help me drag you?”

“You wouldn’t...”

“I would. Now for you.”

“What about me?”

Amber eyes rolled. He paused before walking over to Fuuma and adjusting the collar of his dress robes. “Stop being so nervous, it’s ridiculous, as I told you earlier.” Another pause. “If Kotori were here, she’d tell you the same thing.”

He paused again. “Speaking of, give me those glasses, you know how much Kamui hates the things and Kotori would understand, she’d want you to look nice at your wedding. And unlike me, you don’t need yours to see.”

“And whose fault is that? If you had let Dad bring you to St. Mungo’s that night—”

“No.”

“Stubborn as always; when will you learn to rely on—ow ow ow let go, ear that’s attached, ow ow ow, let go.”

“Let’s put it this way, I’ll learn to rely on others when you learn to stop testing my patience.”

“In other words, never, will you two boys stop fighting and Fuuma get out there and get married.”

~#~

It was a different setting compared to Subaru and Seishirou's. They were outside, but there were no Sakura petals on the ground. There was a light dusting of snow and blue fires filled the air for warmth. Besides the contrast of their robes (which Hokuto had made to sparkle silver and gold in the light) there was a contrast in their height.

Subaru stood on the side of Kamui, a box in his hand concealing the wedding ring and Seishirou stood on the side of Fuuma doing the same. Hokuto had decided to put Subaru in black to contrast Kamui, and Seishirou was in a light periwinkle blue which he had originally frowned at but shut up fast when she threatened to make it pink.

“Okay everyone, we are here today, January eighth, to join Fuuma Monou and Kamui Shirou in marriage...” The minister paused. “Wait, Fuuma Monou…number seven for the Tokyo Dragons?”

“That's me, would you like an autograph?”

“Yes...but after the ceremony, let us continue.”

“Fuuma, you’re the only one in the whole world that can deal with my irritability and you have the patience to deal with my temper. For that I'm grateful.”

“Kamui, you've always been my best friend and I'm glad we've made it this far. I look forward to a future with you; forever.”

“Very well then, the rings please?”

They both received the rings from their brothers and exchanged them on each other's hands.

“If no one has any objections to why these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

A pause in case anyone wanted to object; no one did. “Very well. Hold hands.”

The red ribbon shot out of the minister’s wand and wrapped around their wrists. “Consider yourselves bound for life, you may now kiss each other.”

Kamui stood on his tiptoes as Fuuma bent down and the pair kissed.

“OHOHOHOHO FABULOUS~! Now who wants cake?”

Fuuma broke apart from Kamui and lightly tapped his nose with his finger. “You get cake, I have an autograph to give.”

Emerald eyes looked over in worry. “What’s the matter Subaru?”

“Oh nothing really, I just hope everything works out for them and what not.”

“You're worried why my mother isn’t here, aren’t you?”

“...Yes.”

“It’s because she sees Fuuma as a blood traitor. She was ashamed of him and Kotori. Despite being halfblooded she considered them to be mudbloods. All because their father was Muggle born.”

“The why did she have children with him?”

“That I can’t say. I think she wanted as many heirs as possible. My mother is not the brightest patronus in a sea of dementors. Now come on, let's get cake and then go home to our daughter.”

Subaru fidgeted. They hadn’t seen much of Setsuka lately and he feared this was only grounds for a far worse attack.


	14. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines Day at the Sumeragi-Sakurazuka manor but there seems to be a chilling effect that feels closer to Halloween....

Chapter 48

 

Seishirou opened his eyes to an empty bed. That's odd, usually Subaru woke up after he did. Hoisting himself out of bed he grabbed his black dressing gown. It had been a few years since he and Subaru had moved into this manor, and about four months now since their daughter was born. It was odd sharing a house with only Subaru (and a few servants), but he liked it.

His sharp hearing picked up noises in the kitchen. Grabbing his wand from the bedside table, he crept downstairs after checking on his daughter of course.

Working as an Auror his eyes were used to the darkness and he had an airiness of stealth. He crept into the kitchen was greeted with his husbands back. "Subaru?"

Subaru jumped into the air, he wasn't expecting his husband to be up. "WAHH!" Much like Seishirou, Subaru was dressed in a dressing gown, except his was white and was tied tightly around his waist, Seishirou's was more loosely tied.

"What are you doing down here? It's six in the morning."

"Making breakfast." Subaru poked his fingers together and looked at his husband with bright green eyes. Subaru was a lot of things, a cook was not one of them.

"Subaru, you didn't have to do that…you know I would've made breakfast."

"I wanted to surprise you…"

"Surprise me? For what? It's not our anniversary, it's not my birthday."

"It's Valentine’s Day…"

Seishirou mentally kicked himself; he had forgotten all about Valentine's Day. He should've known, Subaru's birthday was coming up and he and Fuuma had a planned a huge party for the triplets. Placing his wand down, he walked over and hugged Subaru from behind. "You're far too good to me." Whatever Subaru was making was burnt and there was no hope of saving it.

"Sorry Sei-kun, I know I can't cook but I wanted to do something nice for you..."

"How about this: since we have the day off today, why don't you come back to bed, I'll have one of the servants make breakfast for us in bed, in the afternoon we can go out to the hot springs, and then go out for dinner, then come home?"

Subaru's face turned red. He knew what ‘come home’ would mean. Never the less, he smiled before turning around and stretching up to kiss his husband. Seishirou met him halfway and they stayed like that in the middle of the kitchen. One of the maids had come in, but when she saw them lip locked she turned around snickering and decided to clean a room other than the kitchen.

“We should send a card at least to Kurogane and Fai, they got married in November while I was out of it and they're due to have their first child any day now.”

“Mmm that won’t be a problem. Their wedding was a private one family only, only way Kurogane would agree to ah, how does he put it? Such nonsense.”

“So out of our little group that leaves Hokuto, Doumeki and Watanuki—”

“Who are already working on setting up dates.”

“—And Syaoron and Yuui.”

“Well Syaoron is still in school.”

“That didn't stop Touya and Yukito, or you for that matter.”

“Well we weren't so far apart in age.”

“Come on back to bed, I'll let the Ministry know we won't be coming in today.”

“What about you? Will you be going in tonight?”

“That depends on if I get summoned, you know that Subaru. Now come on.”

Subaru hesitated a bit. He was still worried about his crazy mother-in-law and when he walked towards the stairs he swore he felt a cold chill; but that was just his paranoia...

Right?

~#~

After spending the day together and indulging themselves in more adult activities while their daughter had slept, Subaru lay nuzzled against Seishirou in one of the bigger reading nooks while the older male read.

Normally Subaru would join him, but his mind was too busy racing to concentrate on reading. He must've seemed out of it because a warm hand touched his shoulder.

“Subaru are you alright?”

“Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking.”

“About?”

“You and I having another baby.” A soft smile and a playful laugh. Subaru was partially teasing, partially serious. He was so caught up in it that he missed the look of terror on his husband's face and thankfully the fireplace flared as a letter appeared in it.

“I've got to go...they need me near Diagon Alley. What moron goes there in the thick of night to hide, seriously?”

“Please be safe and think about what I said?”

“Let's wait for Mystic to get a bit older first, okay?” A brief kiss and before Subaru knew it, he was alone in the reading nook. Again the cold chill passed him but he took it just to be nerves. So he busied himself by cleaning up the slight mess they had made of the room.

~#~

Seishirou for his part yawned and twirled his wand as he sat on his perch waiting for his prey to show themselves. This was the strangest job he had ever received in all his time of doing this. “This is boring, I've been out here for about an hour and still it’s a no show.”

“Well my dear sometimes you get the boring cases.”

Sunglass filtered amber eyes turned and met with another pair of amber eyes on a petite woman. “What are  _you_  doing here?”

“I'm the one that sent you that letter, I haven’t seen you in so long, I missed my little boy so much.”

“Your 'little boy' is grown up and has a family of his own now thank you very much.”

“It won't last for long, not with who you are.”

“You're wrong....you're dead wrong.”

“Am I? I bet you your fairytale will end while your mudblood of a brother is happy. People like you and I Seishirou were meant to be alone. This is why I know no matter how much I love you I can never have you.”

“You couldn't anyways you know I love—”

“That boy so you claim, yes, but I'm telling you it won’t last.”

With that she disapparated to who knows where, leaving the older male still sitting there lost and confused. He thought about going to see Hokuto, she lived in Diagon Alley now with Kakyou above her shop. But it was after ten at night, they may be asleep already. He nearly jumped five feet in the air when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Are you alright Sei-kun?”

“Subaru how did...how did you find me?”

“Well what happened was...”


	15. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a ghost of you....

Chapter 49

 

Subaru paused and hesitated. Would Seishirou even _believe_ him if he told him how he found him?

There was a skeptical look on the older male's face as Subaru finally started to tell his story.

~#~

“There are more chocolate frog wrappers in this room then there are on the Hogwarts Express I swear. He has such a sweet tooth.” As Subaru bent down to pick up the wrappers, the cold chill graced him again. What if something bad had happened to Seishirou? He had been gone longer than normal...

“If you think you should go find him, then you're correct.”

“WAH.” Subaru looked up and was staring at a young girl whom he had never met, but already knew who she was. “You're Kotori…aren’t you?”

A slight giggle. “Correct. I'm sorry if I made you cold, but bigger brother tends to be reckless so I figured I'd check in especially after how our cow of a mother was going on about something to do with him. She forgets that I float around there you see.”

“I knew it was too quiet…I have to go and save him.”

“You do, and don't tell him I'm here. You can tell him I told you, but I think it’s best if for now he doesn't know I'm haunting around here.”

“But that would be keeping something from him...”

“In due time you can tell him, but I think between almost losing you, the birth of your daughter, and then Christmas, plus big brother getting married, he's got enough to deal with. I was watching, he seemed like his old self again on Christmas. You're doing great with him, you're what he needed. Now go, I'll help guide you.”

“Thank you...Kotori…”

“Tell my brother that this was  _my_  choice and not his fault and that I miss him very much and love him very much still. It's why I chose the life of a ghost, so I could be with him. Of course that proves my mother wrong; only witches or wizards can become ghosts.”

~#~

“.....”

“Sei-kun?”

“You—you saw her?”

“Briefly but yes.”

“Does she still hate me?”

“She never did, she loves you very much. She reminds me a little of...well me.”

“That was why I was initially drawn to you, but you're you Subaru and you’re not my dead sister, nor is she you.”

“I know that. What do you say we go to Three Broomsticks? They're still open and we can grab a few butterbeers before going home?”

“Mm sounds good, but who’s watching Mystic? The servants turn in at ten.”

“Hokuto is; I called her and she poofed over. She's probably sketching, but she's there.”

“Alright let's go then.”


	16. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have gone by and everyone's holding on..but Subaru and Seishirou don't know it yet theyre about to face the greatest challenge of their lives and their relationship

Chapter 50

 

Weeks turned into months, months turned into years. Before anyone could register it, Mystic was now two, Kamui and Fuuma had twins that were a handful, Hokuto and Kakyou were engaged, Watanuki and Doumeki had gotten married and were working on a child, Kurogane and Fai had their first child; a little boy, and Winter had a new sibling on the way soon.

Hokuto was playing babysitter today but Mystic was being very fussy.  Sighing over wedding dress patterns she looked down at her niece. “Want to go see your daddies?”

“YEAH!”

~#~

“Ministry of Magic, name and reason for visit today.”

“Hokuto Sumeragi here to pay her brother and brother-in-law a visit.” A badge rolled down with her name and said “visiting” underneath.

“I’m Mystic Sumerwagi-Sakuwazuka,I wanna see my daddies.”

The same thing happened with her and Hokuto attached it to her niece’s hat. “Let’s go sweet pea.”

As they walked inside they saw a familiar figure dressed in navy blue robes walk by. “I submitted the paper work for that case this morning you should’ve received them by now.”

“Subaru!”

“Huh? OH! Hokuto hi!  Tell the Minister I’m taking my break now, no I’m not leaving the office, my sister and daughter are here.” He swept away before bending down and lifting the two year old in his arms. “Hello my little angel, have you been a good girl?” 

“UHUH!”

“Where’s Sei-chan Subaru?”

“Down in his office, let’s go, I’ll take you there.”

They reached the ending of the corridor. “Aurors department, please enter your ID number.”  

“Something new they started?” 

“Yes, we’ve had break-ins recently. Of course it’s just an inconvenience to all of us. It took me over a week to memorize my number. We’re not allowed to bring them with us for fear of losing them.” Subaru paused and turned to the intercom. “7-1-4-2-1.” 

 “Welcome Subaru Sumeragi, come on in.”

“This way, come on follow me and make sure you hold her hand tightly it’s dangerous down this hallway.”

“So you and Seichan are doing good?” 

“More or less...he didn’t get home until two AM last night.” 

“You’re okay with him doing this?”

“Yes as long as he doesn’t hurt anyone I love it’s fine.”

As they walked down the hallway they heard a familiar voice talking loudly and sounding aggravated with whoever he was talking to.

“I don’t care if they have top notch security. Tell them it’s the London Ministry of Magic and it’s important they get Fuuma Monou on the phone. Don’t say I’m his brother calling, tell them it’s one of the heads of the Auror department calling. Yes now, NOT NEXT WEEK!” A pause. “Fine give me the phone I’ll use my identification number so if anything happens I’ll have full responsibility and your neck will be saved.” Another pause. “Yes, I want to make a call, my identification number is 9-1-6-1-8. Yes I’ll hold on just make it quick and put Fuuma Monou on the phone.”

“Fuuma Monou here, how can I help the great Ministry of Magic?”

“You can help by not getting your ass on that broom, what with all the recent attacks lately on Quidditch players, so you stay put until Subaru gets there.”

“Wow is that you Seishirou? I’ve never really heard you sound so professional and unprofessional at once.”

“Shut up and do as you’re told he’ll be there in five minutes.”

As soon as the phone hit the receiver he got up and instantly had a small body attach itself to his leg. “HI DADDY!”

“Mystic what are you doing here?”

“Surprise Sei-chan!”

Looking up he saw Subaru and Hokuto standing in the doorway. “Ah Subaru, good timing, you need to head to Germany to find Fuuma and check his broom for curses. Here’s the coordinates.”

“Seishirou…shouldn’t you go?”

“I would but I just got another message for my _other_ job. You’ll be fine.”

“Fine. Mystic be good for your Auntie Hokuto.” Subaru leaned over and pecked his husband on the cheek. “See you tonight.”

~#~

A hand gripped the roof and the other pale hand was latched to another hand. “Ah I’m sorry Fuuma, if only I had gotten here sooner, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“I should’ve listened…this is my fault. How are we going to get out of this one?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea.”

“I should learn to keep my wand on me at all times, even during Quidditch games.”

“It’s always recommended to do that, I have mine but if I try to reach it we both plummet to our deaths.”

“Then let go...you at least have to make it out alive, my brother would go crazy if anything happened to you.”

“Are you blind Fuuma? He’d go crazy if anything happened to you too.”

“Perhaps; but if anything happened to you, I’d have to answer to both Hokuto and my brother so I’d be as good as dead.”

“Well then I’m joining you…my hand...my hand’s slipping…please, you have to introduce me to your sis—” Subaru felt a rush of cool air right as his hand slipped and let go, sending them both plummeting to the ground. He was partly lying. He had met Kotori once of course; but being true to his word he hadn’t revealed her to anyone else...yet.

Instead of hitting the ground, Fuuma found himself in on top of a mountain of trash bags. “Really? Why me?”

Subaru hit a soft surface as well, though when he landed he didn’t smell trash like Fuuma did. “This scent this is...Illusionary Dreams...but how...?”

“It’s nice to see you too Subaru.”

“Well a big hello to you too Seishirou, I’ll thank you for breaking my fall, but into trash, really?”

“You deserve it for not listening to me. I told you to stay away from the godforsaken broom.”

“What I don’t understand Sei-kun is how you found us…I thought you had ‘work’.”

“I did. I’m not sure myself, I was on my way to work when I got the feeling to come here.”

“It was because of me, I know how much Subaru and big brother mean to you, bigger brother. Being dead and all I can wisp as fast as a Patronus. I couldn’t let them die, even if Subaru did want to meet me.”

Amber eyes went wide and so did honey brown. What little color was left on both of the brothers’ faces was drained from it. “…..Kotori?”

The ghost girl raised her hand and waved. “It’s me. I’m the youngest one in the family and I’m watching over all of you. I need to get going, I’m sure we’ll meet again soon. Maybe when the children are older they can meet me too! Be good! Especially you big brother! When you’re told to do something do it! And you bigger brother…you’re not as alone as you think.”

“Come on Subaru…we need to pick up Mystic…the mood she’s been in lately she’s probably driven  your sister up the wall by now.” An arm wrapped around his waist and amber eyes turned to Fuuma. “You should go home and see your husband and children. To hell with the sports department.”

“Yeah…I’ll do that…” Fuuma frowned. He hated working for the Ministry but it was the only way to help Kamui with the twins.

~#~

After both Subaru and Seishirou landed back in Diagon Alley, Subaru felt lips on his cheek. “Go on, I need to finish the job. Besides, didn’t Hokuto say she had new robes for you?”

“Alright don’t be too long.” Subaru walked into his sister’s loft, finding the place covered in what appeared to be cake flour.

“Hokuto?”

“I’m back here; Mystic is taking a nap for now so I’m working on your robes; speaking of, get in here so I can pin them.”

“SUBARU HOLD STILL! It’s your celebration party next week, you need to have the finest dress robes!” Hokuto paced around her twin pinning up his new dress robes. Mystic had just woken up from her nap and yawned, still covered in flour.

“I should get going, she needs a nap.”

“Please do let her finish, although he looks charming as is, right Hokuto?”

“WAHHH SEI-KUN!”

“DON’T FALL OFF SUBARU, ALL MY HARD WORK WILL BE RUINED!”

“I’m sorry but…it’s embarrassing.”

“Oh Subaru, you should be used to your husband’s antics. Jeez Sei-chan, I thought I told you to make an HONEST BRIDE OUT OF HIM!”

“WAH HOKUTO!”

“Oh for heaven’s sake, take him home, I can finish the rest of this without him.”

A soft chuckle.

“Come on dear.”

~#~

Later when they were back home, Mystic looked at both of them with wide green eyes. “Daddy? Papa?”

Subaru looked from the closet as he hung up his cloak and Seishirou peeked over the book he was reading. “What is it sweetie?”

“Winter has a little sibling coming soon and Kousei and Ember have each other, how come I don’t?”

“One day you will sweetie, come on, bath time!” Mystic gladly took her papa’s hand and let him lead her to the bathroom that was joined to her bedroom.

Neither of them seemed to hear the book hit the ground or see the amber eyes widened in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT FIFTY CHAPTERS
> 
> FIFTY NORMAL CHAPTERS
> 
> NOT OMAKES
> 
> FIFTY CHAPTERS
> 
> I CANT
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THIS


	17. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> picture perfect turned to worthless

Chapter 51

 

“Sekka Sakurazuka...to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Lady Sumeragi…the pleasure is mine I’m sure.  I know we have our differences but there is one thing we both agree on. You can’t stand who your grandson married and I can’t stand who my son married.”

“While I won’t lie that our families have been enemies for generations, I see that Subaru seems very happy with his partner.”

“Don’t worry, I know how to get them apart…it will be quick and painless. Even though he’s an adult, I know how to manipulate my son into doing what I want. Then you can have your grandson and great granddaughter to yourself. All we have to do is threaten war between our families. Leave the rest to me. Give me your answer in twenty-four hours.”

“Very well Sekka, but IF ONE HAIR on my grandson’s head is harmed the deal is off.”

~#~

Two navy blue clad figures walked down the steps of the ministry of magic. “I can’t wait to get home and see our little girl because for once I don’t have work tonight.”

“Yeah, don’t think you’ve dodged the subject we talked about at lunch…Seishirou.”

The older male frowned as they both entered the emerald green fireplace together. “Sumeragi-Sakurazuka manor.”

With a whoosh of flames they were on the dirt road in front of the manor which Subaru walked up the front steps of and opened the door, closing it behind him.

“Lesson learnt, swallow your own pride you overconfident moron and listen to your sister. This is going to be a long night.” The older male followed suit inside, ready to put on the act that they were once again the picture perfect family when they hadn’t been in weeks.

As expected, once inside the act began. They ate dinner before putting their two year old daughter to bed. Then that’s when things went back to normal when they were confined in the dark corners of the manor’s library. “I thought you loved me? Loved me enough that you wanted me to be happy?”

“I _do_ love you but…did you ever think of _my_ feelings?”

“You and Hokuto are always telling me to be more selfish!”

“Yeah, but not at the expense of othe—”

_Crack!_ The sound of a hand connecting with a face and a pair of glasses hit the ground, the right side’s lens cracking when it hit the marble floor.

“So that’s how it’s going to be is it? Fine. You can stay here, I’m going to spend the night with father.”

_‘Seishirou honey, why don’t you come spend the night with me? You know I’m the only one in this family that loves you, I can take away the pain…’_

“You can go to hell; I’m better off alone than with you.” His eyes widened in surprise when she appeared before him. “My dear sweet baby, you’re still a child in so many ways. When things didn’t work out for me and your brother’s father, do you know what we did?”

“Duel to the death?” Every word from his mouth dripped in sarcasm.

“No honey, divorce.”

“Divorce?” Were him and Subaru at this point in their marriage? All because he was too prideful to tell him why they couldn’t have another baby? Had they rushed into it?

A petite hand picked up his right one causing it to burn; badly. So badly that he was vulnerable to the imperius curse “Come home with me Seishirou, I’m the only one who will ever love you.”

And even though he was being controlled, there was a small speck of willpower remaining so when she kissed him he didn’t kiss back.


	18. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you'll find a way and may death find you alive."

Chapter 52

 

Seishirou was sitting in his old childhood home, amber eyes open but not really seeing. He blinked and before he realized it was staring into identical amber eyes.

“What are you thinking about dear?”

“Nothing.”

“You were thinking about  _that boy_  again weren’t you?”

“Yeah…”

"You know this is for the best my dear..."

"Yeah."

"You're better off without him."

"Yeah.”

“Only I can love you Seishirou...you know that, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You truly are emotionless, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, just how I raised you. Just awhile longer and I’ll make you a true Sakurazukamori just like me.”

~#~

"Papa, when is Daddy coming back?"

"I don’t know."

"Auntie Hokuto? What’s wrong with Papa? Where’s Daddy? I want him back home!"

“I know you do sweetie, and Subaru this is ridiculous, the poor thing loves _both of_  you. This is tearing her apart. You two are soulmates, you belong together.”

“Tell _him_ that, this was  _his_  idea not mine. I need to get to work, thanks for staying here in the manor today Hokuto; Fuuma’s here somewhere.” A kiss to his daughter’s cheeks. “You be a good girl for Auntie Hokuto.”

After Subaru, left Hokuto put Mystic down for a nap before finally locating her old schoolmate.

“’Ello Fuuma. You realize our brothers are idiots?"

“Normally Hokuto, I’d jump at the chance to call my older brother an idiot but this time I think my mother is to blame.”

“Your mother?”

“Yeah she’s been quiet for a while but still...you'd think by now…he'd learn to deal with his fears."

"Sei-chan's afraid of your mother?"

“Well…he’d mangle me for saying it but he is. He's not afraid of _her_ though really, but he's afraid of what she’ll do to Subaru and he's afraid he won’t be able to stop her…just like he couldn’t with Kotori...."

A small manicured hand rested on his shoulder. "You don’t have to talk about it anymore, just help me get them back together, okay?"

"Thanks...sis."

“I feel honored that you call me your sister.”

“You should feel more honored that he does.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t get me wrong; I loved my sister and I love my brother but…the bond the two of them had? I was just the middle child...still the reject when I think about it.”

“You’re wrong. I won’t deny that Sei-chan was definitely torn apart by your sister’s death but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about you. You’ve never seen his reaction when you’ve been in trouble, have you?”

“No…”

“When you nearly fell off your broom he was frozen in place and that night when Fei Wang had both  _you and Subaru;_ he was so angry. I’ve never seen him so angry. I’ve known since day one that he was capable of _it_ , with that sinister gaze hidden in those amber eyes, but I had never seen him  _actively_ ready for it. Family is everything to Sei-chan, and his family is Subaru, their daughter, and you. Of course I’m in a category all alone ohohohoho.”

“Thanks Hokuto. I better go, the twins usually wake up around this time and if I’m not there Kamui will shove a wand so far up my—”

“Ohohohohoho that’d be practice for when you let him top in the bedroom of course!”

“I’m out of here...good luck!”

After Fuuma disapparated, Hokuto flopped on the couch feeling a rush of cold air as she closed her eyes. When her eyes opened she saw another girl sitting on the couch next to her. “It’s nice to meet you Hokuto.”

She looked over and was met with pearly transparent skin but the girl’s eyes shown as if she were alive. “You’re Kotori aren’t you?”

“That’s right and big brother is right, it is Mommy behind it. She’s got bigger brother under the umm…Imperius Curse? Yeah that’s it. She doesn’t have full control though. I warned her the day she killed me that love would save bigger brother from her grasp. You need to convince your brother to go back, it will break the spell I promise. I can hold off Mommy. She made the mistake in agreeing to kill me. See now, instead of bigger brother protecting me, I’m protecting him. Now here’s what you have to do.”


	19. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will always love

Chapter 53

 

October in the Wizarding world was always a magical time. Since most wizards lived amongst Muggles these days without a care, many magical children were getting ready to go out trick or treating as well. Mystic Sumeragi-Sakurazuka was _also_ getting ready for her third birthday. She could tell something was bothering her papa though. Lately he had been very sad and he and her daddy didn't look at each other the way they used to. If it weren’t for Auntie Hokuto they probably wouldn’t even be living together. She heard the arguments late at night about wanting another baby. She wondered if that meant she wasn't good enough or if it was just because they wanted her to have what Sora would soon have: a little sibling to play with. Her mind wandered to a fight the two of them had somewhat recently.

_Subaru scooped Mystic before heading out the front door. He thought first of heading for Kamui and Fuuma's place but…Fuuma would remind him of Seishirou who frankly Subaru didn't want to see right now. So instead he apparated to his sister's place. He knocked on the door of the flat above the robe shop._

_"COMING!"_

_"HI SUBARU—What's wrong?" Her baby brother's eyes were glistening with tears. "Please, don't ask, just let me in."_

_"Did something happen with you and Sei-chan?"_

_"Yeah….you could say that."_

_"HE TRIED TO PUNCH DADDY AUNTIE HOKUTO! HE ONLY KNOCKED DADDY'S GLASSES OFF."_

_"Subaru!"_

_"WHAT?! HE WONT GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!"_

This night was no different. Papa had come to pick her up from Auntie Hokuto's shop and when they got home, Daddy was waiting there. "Hi Mystic, Subaru."

"Hi Daddy!"

Subaru didn't answer, just nodded his head at his husband and retreated into his bedroom, closing the door.

The phone decided to ring and Mystic ran over and pressed the button on the screen, revealing her aunt's face. "Auntie Hokuto! Hi!”

"Hi my precious princess! Is your daddy around?"

"UH-HUH! DADDY!" She padded over to where Seishirou was slouched in a chair. "Phone daddy!" After delivering the message she padded into her play room.

Standing up, he walked over to the phone. "Ah, Hokuto, how are things?"

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!" She waved her wand threateningly at the screen. "Subaru hasn't been himself lately! What did you do?!"

"Nothing and will you keep it down? Mystic's playing in the next room, we don't want to worry her.”

"Well you are worrying her! She's afraid her parents are going to stay divorced! You and Subaru used to be inseparable. What in the name of magic happened?!"

Seishirou sighed. "He wants another baby but you and I both know that’s impossible. My mother didn’t help matters either.”

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD HIM! DIDN'T I WARN YOU?!" Another threatening wand brandishing.

"Yes, you did, but....he was under so much pressure with his job training, he didn't need that on his plate too."

"YOU GO TO HIM AND YOU MAKE IT RIGHT! OR I’LL SICK KAMUI AFTER YOU!"

Rolling his eyes at the idle threat he thought about his next line. "I'll try to work my charm on him."

"YOU HAD BETTER! HEED MY WARNING SEISHIROU SAKURAZUKA! I know you love him; you married him, you knocked him up, you saved his innocent self from trouble numerous times, and most importantly you CHANGED for him so you think of something or else!" Hokuto disconnected the call.

Likewise, Seishirou’s mind wandered. The hold of the imperius curse was lighter letting his mind think. Subaru being around lately seemed to help a bit. That and the slight chill in the air almost like the presence he and many other students felt at Hogwarts when the ghosts were around.

_Seishirou picked up his glasses and tapped them with his wand, repairing them. If they were his sunglasses he wouldn't have cared but these were his normal glasses. He pocketed them before leaving the manor, locking it as he did so. He apparated to one of the only places he felt like he could go to think. He knocked on the door and was looking up into a pair of honey brown eyes hidden behind orange-tinted glasses. "What did you do now Seishirou?"_

_"Shut up, it's what I’m not doing that's the problem."_

_"What are you not doing then?"_

_"Giving him another baby."_

_"Well why not? You're a great father."_

_"You can't tell anyone and I know you have a big mouth."_

_"Well come on in, no Kamui's not here, he brought the kids shopping so I could get some peace. Now do I have to get my bat to beat the truth out of you or…?"_

_"Watch it Fuuma or I'll hex those glasses of yours so you'll never be able to take them off." A pause as he stepped inside his younger brother’s home._ _"Or better yet, I'll hex every trashcan in the world to follow you and make you trip over them and then they'll ram onto your head."_

_"Alright you have my word, brother to brother, blood to blood. I won't tell a soul so what it is it?”_

_"The day Mystic was born, the healer told Hokuto and I that if he ever got pregnant again, he had a ten percent chance of survival."_

_"So that’s why you've been avoiding him?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You idiot, that’s probably the worst thing you could do, I know you love him and he sure as hell loves you."_

_"Exactly my point!" The older male got up and paced. "I know Subaru, he'd rather die and have the second child live than live and never have another child."_

_"There is one way you can both get what you want you know?"_

_Amber met honey brown. "And that is?"_

_"You're the smart one Seishirou, you figure it out."_

Then of course there was that time with Hokuto…

_Hokuto bounced a two year old girl in her lap before lightly tapping said girl’s father who was face planted into a book. “When was the last time you slept..?”_

_“Almost a month ago…but I’m not giving up…where are my glasses?”_

_“On top of your head Sei-chan…you need those a lot more now than you did in school, is everything alright?”_

_“Everything will be fine once he’s back into my life.”_

_“Sei-chan…”_

_“You don’t have to stay around me...but please...take care of her...right now I don’t trust myself with her.”_

_“What she needs is you; not me.”_

_“What she needs is both of her parents. But I don’t know how to fight this alone…”_

_“You just answered your own question; you don’t fight it alone.”_

Seishirou sighed and entered a number in the phone. He was staring at his former classmate’s bright blue eyes.

"Ah Seishirou, what do I owe this pleasure?" Fai lazily flicked his wand to move a two year old Sora away from the cookie jar.

“’Ello Fai, think you could babysit Mystic for the night?"

"Shouldn't be a problem, she always has fun over here, and she actually keeps Sora in check. Pop on over and drop her off, you and Subaru could use a night alone."

Not bothering to ask Fai how he knew, Seishirou hung up and picked Mystic up. "Come on Mystic, you get to go see Sora."

"YAY!" 

After dropping Mystic off at the Flourite-Suwa's, Seishirou headed upstairs to his and Subaru's bedroom. As expected, he saw Subaru curled up on the bed in a little ball. "Subaru?" 

Subaru didn't answer he remained curled in his ball.

"Subaru, I know you're not asleep."

Subaru sat up and looked at Seishirou with his tearstained face. "What? I'm important now? Hokuto convinced me that you still loved me, that the wanting the divorce was your mother, but I’ve been here for about a month now and for the past month you haven't even slept in the same bed as me. Maybe Kamui was right, maybe we did rush into things too quickly." He stared down at his hands and saw his wedding ring gleaming back up at him.

A sigh escaped Seishirou's lips as he cupped Subaru's chin in his hand and titled his head up to look at him properly. "All I want is another baby Sei-kun, why won't you give that to me? You promised me I’d never feel sorrow, but you won't give me something that would make me happy."

Another sigh. "Because I’m afraid I'm being selfish Subaru, the doctor told me something the day Mystic was born and I never told you and I prayed I never would have to tell you but then you told me you wanted another baby. So I tried to distance myself in fear of not telling you. You had a lot of complications with Mystic and I was told if you ever attempted childbirth again, there was a ten percent chance of your survival."

Subaru stared off into the distance. "…So all this time…it hasn't been because you don't love me anymore?"

"Quite the opposite, it's because I love you too much, too much to let you go."

In the back of Subaru's mind, he heard his fifteen year old self saying something similar when Seishirou had flipped his lid on Fei Wang Reed. "After all this time, you're still protecting me. I'm sorry. I-I was out of line. I should've never snapped at you or for that matter tried to hit you. I’ll understand if you want a divorce for real and for me to pack my bags and turn around and, and…"

"Subaru…don't be silly, I don't want you to leave; it'd be dreadfully lonely without you here, come here."

The younger male crawled over to his husband and found himself nestled between his legs. He felt a gentle kiss pressed to his back. "I don't deserve you or your kindness…Sei-kun. I'm a horrible monster"

"Nonsense, you deserve better in fact. You're not a monster; that would be me. You're nothing but pure hearted and I love you, now hush."

"I love you too." Subaru turned and seated himself in Seishirou's lap, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. In return he felt arms around his waist. They simultaneously leaned in and their lips touched. The kiss quickly turned into a more passionate one as a month without being in each other's intimate presence revealed itself to have taken its toll. Subaru was crying again. He had truly been afraid of losing his husband, and a world without Seishirou was one he didn't want to know. They pulled away finally and Subaru rested his forehead against his beloved's.

"Subaru?"

"Yes?"

"If you really want another baby…"

"It's okay Sei-kun, I won't be that selfish to take myself out your life."

"Let me finish. If you really want one, I'll do it this time."

Emerald eyes widened in shock. Sure Subaru had been allowed to be on top before, only once, just so they could say they had both taken each other. But for Seishirou to offer this…they really could say they've done everything together. "You remember how to make the potion and the incantation, don't you Subaru?"

Subaru moved his head to snuggle into his husband's chest. "I do…but why do this for me? I've been so moody and hard to deal with."

"It's because it's you that I'm doing it and now there’s only one thing left to do…”

~#~

“Ohohohohohoho, this is fabulous; a small second wedding for the two of them to renew their vows. I’m glad I get to wear these gorgeous robes again ohohohohoho!”

A tug on her pale pink robes. “Um, ‘cuse me miss Hokuto? When do I give them the rings?”

A pat to the boy’s head. “When the minister tells you Sora. Come on, let’s get you ready.”

In the room adjacent to the one Hokuto and Sora were in, Fuuma stood pacing and muttering about what he’d like to do to his mother. “As romantic as this is, they shouldn’t have to be doing this again. When I get my hands on her I’ll tear her apa—”

“WEEEE!” A child collided with Fuuma’s leg, snapping the male out of his delirious ranting. “How come you’re nervous?”

“Most people are when they get married.”

“But you’re not getting married Uncle Fuuma, so why?” Innocent emerald eyes looked up at him.

“Even when it’s not you, you get nervous. Although not as nervous as when it’s you. You’ll find out when you’re older…”

“Ah okay…WEEE—WAHHH!” The child was surprised by being picked up.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your big moment? You’re the flower girl after all. Winter’s playing with your cousins and Watanuki made a lovely spread of food. You don’t want to miss it.”

“WAHHH DADDY!”

A soft laugh. “Go in the next room sweetie, your aunt will  _love_  to accessorize you.”

“Okay!”

The child ran out into the next room where both brothers heard Hokuto’s trademark laugh.

“You alright Seishirou?”

“Well for starters don’t go trying to marry Mystic off, she’s my only child you know? And I can’t believe I’m doing this again.”

“Well believe it and don’t blow it this ti—OW, EAR, LET GO!”

“When will you learn? Now come on, I do want to get into the food Watanuki brought. Despite being pregnant he really went overboard.”

~#~

The vows had been said, the shower of cherry blossoms had been scattered by flower girl Mystic, and Sora had nervously given them their rings (which they both had removed prior to the ceremony). Now everyone was at the reception enjoying the food Watanuki had brought. Subaru was eating a cupcake from Seishirou’s hand. Both of them had decided that even though they renewed their vows in October, their anniversary would forever be in December. To their right, Hokuto complained about the music volume to her brother-in-law and fiancé.

“Why can we barely hear the music my goodness, what’s that loud spell?”

“You’re asking me? I was good at DADA not Charms.”

“Well thanks Fuuma!”

“Did either of you consider you know...turning it up by hand?”

“OH! Kakyou, you’re a life saver, ohohohoho!”

“I still don’t know why you insisted I come Hokuto…I mean I’m honored, but why?”

“Because! It’s my baby brother’s second wedding and you didn’t see the first!”

“I wouldn’t argue with her...she’s stubborn.”

“I know…I fear for our future children.”

A slower song came on and after wiping frosting from Subaru’s face, the older male offered him his hand and once again they both started to waltz around. It wasn’t their wedding song, they had kept that the same. But it was a song that fit them in this moment more or less.

_‘We both know that I’m not what you need…And I will always love you’_

Emerald eyes looked up into amber eyes as they waltzed across the floor. “Don’t even think about saying it. I’ve said it before, right? You’re exactly what I needed and still do need.”

He received a crooked smile in return. “And I feel the same way...I’m sorry for keeping it a secret from you and I’m sorry I let her do…you know…”

“Hush now.” The younger male stretched up to kiss his husband again.

Guilt filled the older of the two as they kissed, causing him to break it and look into those intense emerald eyes. "Subaru...I…I'm sorry....it was my mother, she controlled me and made me do it...I really do want to be by your side forever and…"

Subaru put a finger to the older male's lips. "Seishirou...I never hated you…I’m pretty sure she got to me to; so shut up and kiss me."

~#~

The reception was over and Mystic was staying with her aunt and her aunt’s fiancé and it was with a good reason too.

Dress robes were scattered all around the room and Subaru fell to their water bed with an amazing grace. Getting too impatient, he pulled his husband’s face down to meet him in a kiss; a lot more passionate than the one they had shared earlier at their wedding. The rest of their clothes were scattered as Seishirou’s hand touched Subaru’s face.

“Subaru?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll be honest, I took the potion and casted the spell. I found it in your notes.”

The younger of the two flushed bright red. “Are you implying you want…”

“Indeed.”

Nervous hands trailed down the toned chest. “A-are you sure?”

“Subaru hush, I said I was sure, that I’d do this for you. I’d much rather swallow my pride than lose you.”

“Sei-kun...” Subaru felt himself being pulled down into a kiss and sighed in contentment. Now he just needed to muster up the confidence to take the lead and continue.

It was close to three in the morning when the both of them lay together in each other’s arms, both sore and well spent but satisfied. Subaru had assumed his husband had taken to falling asleep since he was on the bottom and Subaru, once he got his confidence up, had been rather…eager.

In the past, Subaru was always cold when he was asleep. The rooms at school were dreadful in the winter and back home the walls were thin. Now he felt warm but he didn’t think it had anything to do with the way things were heated.

Emerald eyes looked over at the shadow in the bed; this was really happening; they were married, they were trying to expand their family. Subaru felt a pang. He didn’t realize it could hurt to feel so happy and he never thought anything would’ve been harder than being away from Seishirou in school. He was wrong; almost losing Seishirou over the past few months was way worse. He couldn’t help but start to cry.

“Subaru.”

“WAH!”

“Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t...I’m afraid all of this will be taken from me.”

A pair of strong arms gathered him close to the older male’s body. 

“I’m scared too, but you’re here that’s all I need for now; now go to sleep or else.”

Subaru met the gaze in a playful challenge. “Or else?”

“Or else I’ll make you tired enough to fall asleep.”

“Maybe I’ll accept. If you can handle it that is.” Subaru tilted his head up and met his husband’s lips in a gentle goodnight kiss.


	20. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are we growing up? or just going down?

Chapter 54

 

Christmas this year was by far the absolute best; there were so many baby announcements that everyone’s head was spinning. Watanuki and Doumeki’s child was due in May, Kurogane and Fai’s second child was due in February, and Touya and Yukito surprised everyone with their announcement that they would be having another baby probably sometime in July. Syaoron and Yuui announced their recent engagement and Hokuto announced that she and Kakyou would be parents and their wedding would be after. At this announcement, Subaru jumped up and hugged his older sister.

“What’d I miss?” Kamui entered the room after checking on the kids. Winter, Sora, and Mystic were playing some game and Ember and Kousei were napping.

“You missed me announcing that I am going to be a mother ohohohohohohoho.”

“That’s great Hokuto! I can’t believe that now all of us are parents!”

“For heaven’s sake, shut up or I’ll feed you to one of the plants.”

Violet eyes glared. “What’s your problem? Aren’t happy for everyone?”

“Yeah I am, which is why I’d like some peace and quiet. Anya, show all our guests to their rooms? I don’t have the energy in me right now to do so.”

Emerald eyes looked in worry at his husband’s retreating back. “Erm, I guess this is the right time to say that Sei-kun and I are going to be having another baby as well.”

Subaru was met with an identical emerald gaze though Hokuto’s eyes shone with worry until it clicked. “Ohohohohoho, no wonder he’s so moody. Well Subaru, you should go be with him.”

“He was moody like that even in his early years, right Yuui?”

“Right Fai.”

“Not to interrupt the two of you but Fai, my soon to be nephew is climbing on the table.”

“Oh my thank you Syaoron; SORA, NO, GET DOWN. Kuro-rin you were supposed to be watching him!”

“Yeah Father, you were supposed to be watching me!”

“No sweets when you get home kid.”

Subaru laughed and as he turned to leave the room all he could hear was: “I DIDN’T MAKE ALL OF THOSE FOR YOU TO EAT! I’M THE ONE EATING FOR TWO YOU KNOW?!”

“Only because you’re too shy to top.”

“WHY YOU! DON’T TALK ABOUT OUR SEX LIFE IN FRONT OF ALL OUR FRIENDS!”

“Too loud.”

~#~

Walking through the manor, Subaru felt a tug on his pant leg. “Papa is it true? Am I going to have a baby brother or sister soon to play with?”

“Yes you will. Come on, let’s get you to your room.”

Subaru headed downstairs after finally getting his three year old daughter to go to bed. The child had been bouncing all over the place full of energy. She was excited to have both of her parents home and about becoming a big sister in the future.

_‘Speaking of both of her parents, where is that husband of mine? Knowing him he’s in one of the reading nooks, reading again.’_ Holding the enchanted map up in one hand and his wand in the other, Subaru followed the paths leading to the most common area Seishirou seemed to occupy these days in the manor; the reading nook big enough for both of them, complete with a fireplace; perfect for the cold winter months.

Sure enough, when he entered the area he saw his husband in the reading nook, candles burning by either side of him, the fireplace roaring, glasses on, and nose in a book. Seishirou recently had taken to reading Muggle stories (given his stepfather was Muggle born he had a great access to them). Smiling softly, Subaru made his way over to the nook and curled beside the older male.

“I was wondering when you were going to join me instead of just standing there admiring the view.”

A light smack upside the head. “You’re so mean sometimes Sei-kun… How are you feeling though?”

“You mean besides feeling light headed and nauseated? Fine.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’d rather deal with this than lose you. I’ve told you, you’re my whole world, along with Mystic of course.”

“And you’re mine.”

They shifted positions so Subaru ended up in his husband’s lap. “This way I can be close to you _and_ our unborn second child.”

“Hmm, just make sure you don’t fall asleep; I’m not sure I can carry you with the way I’m feeling.”

“I won’t. What are you reading?”

“Alice in Wonderland. I very much enjoy this cat.”

~#~

A few months had passed and throughout his twenty-five years of life Subaru had learned to expect a lot of things. For example, people would always assume that he was younger than he really was because of how he looked. If he hadn’t cut his hair they’d probably still mistake him for Hokuto. Another was that Fuuma never learned that irritating his older brother was never a good idea. These were just a few of the things Subaru came to think of when he walked home from work because apparation made him uncomfortable. Lastly, he learned to always to proceed with caution when opening the manor’s door; Mystic still left her toys everywhere which usually lead to Subaru nearly falling and killing himself.

“PAPA’S HOME!”

“Yes I’m home. But Mystic, sweetie, what have Daddy and I told you about leaving your toys everywhere? What if one of us falls and gets hurt? Namely me or one of the servants?”

“Sorry Papa; how was work?”

“Tiring.” Subaru was puzzled. A look at the antique clock that stood in the corner of the entrance hall showed that Seishirou was home, but usually when the older male was home before Subaru, it was almost guaranteed that he was either playing with Mystic or waiting for Subaru’s arrival as soon as the clock showed him switch from work to traveling.

“Mystic honey, where’s your daddy?”

“Don’t know.”

“You go into your room okay? And stay there until I come and get you for dinner.”

“Okay.” The child tottered to the elevator and pushed the button to go to her room.  Subaru for his part cast his Patronus, the white dove burst from his wand tip. “You go alert the servants to watch my daughter at all costs. I’m going to find that husband of mine.”

Subaru didn’t like to think there could be anyone gutsy enough to sneak into the manor and try to deal with the Ministry’s top two Aurors plus the Sakurazukamori, but Fei Wang had bust out of Azkaban prison and that man was a nutcase if Subaru had ever seen one. Subaru ended up in the fireplace room. The fire was lit and the candles were burning but no surprise; it was a cold February night. He didn’t sense any danger but that wasn’t exactly his strong suit. 

What Subaru wasn’t expecting was the image he saw on the couch. Subaru had seen a lot of things, but Seishirou Sumeragi-Sakurazuka sound asleep while still in his navy blue robes, glasses askew, and a hand above a fallen open book on the floor was one thing he had never thought he’d see.

Subaru sighed and smiled softly before picking up the book, The Little Mermaid, and stashing it back on the shelf for now. Moving over to where his husband slept soundly, he gently removed his husband’s glasses. On the floor was his wand which Subaru picked up as well.

 ~#~

Emerald eyes opened at the knocking at the door. What time was it? How long had he been asleep? Those same eyes looked at the clock on the mantle. Ten minutes after 8 PM? 

“Master Sumeragi? Would you like any dinner?” 

Quiet breathing to his left made Subaru smile. “No thank you, we’ll go out later, he’s still asleep.”

“Very well.”

Subaru brushed the hair out of his husband’s face, watching him sleep and smiled. “Please don’t push yourself too hard.”

~#~

As February melted into March, and March swirled into April, Seishirou was finding it harder and harder to get to work.

The blood dripped down his sleeve and onto the street. The smell of it made him nauseated. But he moved on, heading in the direction of home.

As soon as he reached the manor door, he tapped his wand against it. Once it opened he slid down the wall. “Why do I feel so sick? Like I’m not used to the scent of blood.”

Wand light filled the room. “Sei-kun? Why are you out here?”

“Too nauseated to move...I can’t even stand the scent of blood.”

“Then it’s time you put the second job on hold.”

“And who will be Sakurazukamori then? Fuuma’s too squeamish. Dad’s a healer and I’m not going to my mother for help. Not after what  _she did_.”

“You’re forgetting someone Sei-kun...Me.”

“I could never ask you to kill anyone Subaru; you’re far too kind to do such a thing.”

“I’m not as kind as people think. I’ve been changed, by you I suppose. Besides, if you want to try to throw that on me, you’re doing something outside of your comfort zone too. Last I checked, Seishirou Sumeragi-Sakurazuka hated depending on people for help.”

“True.”

The older male laid back so his head was in Subaru’s lap. “I guess tomorrow I’ll have to teach you the ways of the Sakurazukamori.”

“You bet your wand on it you will because  _you_  are going to bed.”

The next night, Subaru was in the process of getting changed for bed (Seishirou was out for the count) when the message came in through the fireplace. Emerald eyes scanned it and a frown formed on his face. _‘No way is he going out there…he’s in no state to. He was protective over me when I carried Mystic, I’ll be protective over him now.’_  Slipping into his and his husband’s shared closet, Subaru began to strip off his PJs and get changed into outside clothing. As a finishing touch, he pulled on Seishirou’s black robes and sunglasses.

_‘These are way too big on me…I’ll need to get some in Diagon Alley.’_

He entered the bedroom and for once was greeted with his husband’s sleeping face. Carrying a baby was hard; Subaru knew and apparently Seishirou had gotten more than he bargained for. It would be worth it though when they finally got to meet their new child in a few months.

He pulled on the gloves and slipped his wand inside the compartment in the robe sleeve. Bending down, he left a ghost of a kiss on his husband’s cheek.  _‘I’ll be back and until you can get up and fill your role as Sakurazukamori again…I’ll do it...just like I promised you I would.’_


	21. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm

Chapter 55

 

It was a windy March day as Kurogane lifted two year old Sora up to ring the doorbell that was the front door of the Sumeragi-Sakurazuka manor. When the door opened, they were staring at a little girl with bright green eyes and dark hair. "PAPA! THERE'S SCARY PEOPLE HERE!" The door closed and Kurogane fought the urge to call her a brat.

When the door opened again, they were staring at the same green eyes but this time on a boy. They were staring at their former schoolmate, Subaru. "Ah! I'm so sorry! Mystic isn't exactly friendly with the tales her father and aunt and uncle weave up." He paused for minute as Mystic peaked from behind his legs. "Please come in, I'll make tea." 

“Oh that would be great. We can’t stay too long though, we need to get to St. Mungo’s.”

“Oh? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, just bringing Kanoko in for a checkup so we figured we’d leave a certain monkey here with you, if you don’t mind.”

“It’s no problem, I need to head out to work, but Sei-kun is staying home with Mystic and Sora.”

“Sora, you be good.”

“Okay Dad, good luck with Kanoko.”

“Be good or no dessert tonight.”

“Yes Father.”

As Kurogane and Fai left, Subaru pulled on navy blue robes. “Anya, make sure these two get breakfast. For the most part I’m sure Seishirou will watch them though.”

As the maid nodded, Subaru went into the living room where he found Seishirou in black silk pajamas and his glasses on while he read a book. Subaru kissed his husband’s temple. “I need to go. I know work isn’t until another hour but I need to stop by Hokuto’s for you know what. Anya is getting breakfast for Mystic, and Sora is here too.”

“Mmhm have a good day dear.”

~#~

Subaru walked into his sister’s shop to see her with another customer. “Oh my baby brother has come to visit me! Ohohohoho fabulous. I’ll be with you in a minute little brother, just let me finish this up.”

“No rush Hokuto.” Emerald eyes wandered around the different selection of clothing in the store.

After the customer paid and left, Hokuto raised an eyebrow at her brother. “So what do you need? Maternity clothes for Sei-chan? Lord knows I need them by this point.”

Subaru giggled at his sister’s comment. “No I’m here for me. I need some new robes for work.”

“Changing departments? Or what?” Emerald eyes narrowed as she tried to read her baby brother.

Subaru remembered the conversation when he learnt of what Seishirou was doing late at night.

_“But....who else knows?”_

_“Your sister.”_

_“She figured it out didn't she?”_

_“Of course she did. Very perceptive, your sister.”_

“I’m taking Sei-kun’s place temporarily as Sakurazukamori. I nearly stumbled and fell wearing his robes, so I need my own black set.”

“Subaru...just promise me…you won’t go away somewhere I can’t reach you anymore.”

“Huh? I may have changed Hokuto, but I’m still me.”

“Then let’s get you measured and all set.”  _He’s still my little brother, no matter how grown up he is and I will still do everything in my power to make sure he doesn’t get hurt._


	22. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tragic reunion

Chapter 56

“One plus one equals two, right Papa?”

“That’s right.”

“Papa…where’s daddy?”

“Still sleeping sweetie, Daddy doesn’t have a lot of energy these days.”

“Can you blame me? It’s so bloody hot and when you look like this it’s worse. I hate July. Yukito is free at least. Another healthy baby girl named Michiru.”

“Well learn to deal with it, we have to go shopping. You rest.”

“Oh no, I’m coming, I need some fresh air.”

“Fine fine, but you have to take it easy! Come on Mystic, let’s go for a ride.”

“RIDE RIDE RIDE!”

~#~

At the store, Mystic had wandered off to get something sweet for her and her daddy to share and nearly jumped ten feet in the air when someone spoke to her.

“Hello little one, are you lost?" Yuui bent down to look at the little girl. There was something about her that looked familiar. "Where are your mommy and daddy?"

The little girl dropped the package of cookies she was carrying. "PAPA!"

Yuui stood up and watched as she padded over to a familiar figure, but it couldn't be, with that short of hair. Yuui approached the girl’s papa. "Subaru?"

"Hmm? OH YUUI! HI! How was Italy? We got the message that you and Syaoron got engaged.” So it was Subaru. He had cut his hair, it made him look older.

"Papa! Scary stranger!"

Subaru smiled. "Sorry about her, she's nervous." 

"What’s her name?"

"Mystic."

"Hello Mystic." Said girl tried to hide behind her papa's leg more.

A pair of arms lifted Mystic up causing the toddler to yelp in surprise. Yuui noted a gold band around the man's left ring finger. "Now Mystic, no need to be so shy, now is there?"

"DADDY THAT WAS MEAN YOU SCARED ME!" She reached up with her tiny hands and tried to remove the man's sunglasses.

"Seishirou? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be Yuui? You think Subaru and I fell apart? Never."

Subaru turned bright red. "SEI-KUN!"

"It's not that, I just heard rumors about you getting badly hurt while on duty."

"Oh that…I’m just on….” He gritted his teeth. “Maternity leave.”

At this Subaru giggled. Seishirou wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of missing work and being waited on hand and foot. He was a very independent man. 

“Subaru are we about finished? My head is spinning and my feet are killing me and I feel…fai—”

“Sei-kun!” Subaru had caught his husband who had passed out. “Yuui you have to help me get him to St. Mungo’s.”

“You take him, I’ll take your daughter to...”

“Take her to  Hokuto’s shop in Diagon Alley, it’s number 79. If her or Kakyou aren’t home take her to 14 Seaside Lane. That’s Kamui’s place. If he’s not home just bring her to St. Mungo’s, I’ll meet you there! Mystic you’ll be safe with Yuui. He’s Fai’s twin brother, you know Fai? Sora’s daddy?”

Mystic nodded as her daddy was levitated onto the stretcher and then out towards the car. 

“Come on little one, let’s see if your aunt or uncles are home.”


	23. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected reunions  
> and the beginning of a new life

Chapter 57

 

As a Pro Quidditch player, Fuuma had grown used to unexpected events. Games rarely got cancelled but sometimes they had to be. As a father to a pair of twins he was even more used to surprises. Especially when Kamui had to work late at Gringotts leaving him alone. Usually he was good at reading people and things, having Kurogane Suwa as a best friend and Seishirou Sakurazuka as a brother proved useful. Top that off with Hokuto Sumeragi as a sister-in-law and you had it made. Hanging with them rubbed off on you. Fuuma was actually quite gifted in many forms of magic. The only one he couldn’t quite get the hang of was potions; yet he would’ve easily gotten a job at the Ministry as well, but he wanted to be free. In his almost thirty years of life he had learned that sometimes things happen not in the way you’d expect them to. What he wasn’t expecting when he answered his ringing doorbell was his two year old niece and Yuui Fluorite to be standing there.

“Uncle Fuuma!”

“Hi Mystic! What are you doing here?” Orange tinted honey eyes turned to his former classmate. In a much more cool tone he addressed him. “Hello Yuui.” He never really forgave Yuui for what happened during his fifth year at Hogwarts. He didn’t know how or why Subaru forgave him. Oh wait, scratch that. Subaru was a saint and forgave everyone. Fuuma would bet his broomstick, The Firebolt 7, that Subaru even kind of liked his mother-in-law.

“Fuuma. I see you’re doing well…I’m glad you’re home…Hokuto was not...”

“I could say the same. However, why are you with  _my niece_  and how do you know where I live? We have a lot of protective enchantments up since my mother is on the loose.”

“Subaru told me…your brother’s on his way to St. Mungo’s.”

Honey eyes narrowed. “What did you do to him? Still working for Fei Wang Reed? I’m aware not all Slytherins are bad but very rarely does a bad seed turn good.”

His hand gripped his wand just as Kamui came into the room holding a crying Kousei. “Hello, Yuui, what are you doing here?”

“As I told your...” A quick glance down showed that Kamui and Fuuma were indeed married now “husband, his brother is at St. Mungo’s.”

“The moron probably overworked himself again.”

“You don’t think he’s having the same issues Subaru did, do you?”

“I have no idea but you better go. I’ll stay with the twins and Mystic until Hokuto gets here.”

“But Subaru will need you…you’re his twin.”

“But you have a special way of relaxing people Fuuma...it’s what made me fall in love with you to begin with.”

A soft smile and a kiss to Kamui’s head. “I’ll keep you updated to the best of my ability. Feel free to come along with Hokuto later.”

~#~

Upon arriving at St. Mungo’s, Fuuma was met with his father. “Dad…how is he? Is he..?”

“Your brother’s fine Fuuma. A bit groggy but he’s perfectly fine. I figured if your brother and his husband decide to have any more kids, I’ll be in charge of the chase. After that disaster with Mystic…”

Fuuma frowned. He knew all too well of the disaster with Mystic and the strain it had put on his brother’s marriage. He was glad that Kamui seemed to be free of that although he can’t say he himself was exactly the strong one…

_He gripped the front of the other male's robes, the tears falling fast. "I...I don’t know what to do...I'm not strong like you are...If I lose him I'll be worse than lost."_

_Recovering from the brief surprise at the taller male flinging himself into him, a pair of small hands gripped his shoulders. “Fuuma.”_

_Tear filled honey eyes looked up into amber eyes. “You’re stronger than you know and despite his appearance so is Kamui.”_

_“If he goes down like Subaru almost did….”_

_“He won’t. The reason Subaru had that problem is strictly because of a curse, my curse. Hokuto went with Kamui and got him checked out; he’ll be fine. Now instead of blubbering over my robes, go. Your husband needs you.”_

Fuuma shook his head as he headed up to the recovery room. He found Subaru there, looking tired and anxious all at once. “Hey, the Calvary is on their way. Kamui has Mystic along with Kousei and Ember…I feel bad now.”

“Hi Fuuma, don’t worry, Hokuto called and she’s going over to get them now. They should be here any—”

“What a fabulous day it is to welcome a new member to the family ohohohohoho!”

Hokuto was holding Mystic’s hand while Kamui’s hands were each occupied by his twin children’s tiny hands.

“Subaru?” It was Akira who had called him. 

“Yes…Dad?”

A smile from the healer. “You can come in and see him now. The rest of you too; it’s alright.”

“I’m gonna go get caffeine first, it’s been a long day. Ember, Kousei, come on.”

Akira had taken the newborn baby boy to be cleaned up and taken care of. Subaru picked up a tan hand and rubbed his thumb softy over it before looking at the face of his husband who was still knocked out.

“Papa? Is Daddy sleeping still?" 

"He is sweetie, but he'll be alright." 

"Subaru, is the baby alright?" 

"Yes Hokuto, he's fine." Hokuto pouted. She had hoped for another girl she could spoil. Oh well, there was always Ember.

"You know, in all the years I've known my brother this is the most peaceful I’ve seen him."

"We'll leave you guys be. Come on Mystic, let’s go meet up with your uncle and cousins, come on Fuuma."

Subaru leaned over the bed and kissed his husband lightly on the lips. He didn't notice the amber eyes open as another healer placed his son in his arms.

When Seishirou opened his eyes, he saw his husband cuddling a sleeping baby. He felt groggy and sore. "Where's the others?” 

"Hush, save your strength, Mystic went with her uncles and auntie to get something to eat." A brief pause. "Would you like to hold him?" 

"Him? You mean I get a boy?" 

Subaru grinned proudly. "Yes, we have a beautiful baby boy now. I was thinking of naming him Aiko."

A weak grin on Seishirou's part. "Aiko Naoki." 

Subaru rolled his green eyes before gently placing their newborn son in his husband's arms. "Twice blessed, we're so lucky, thank you Sei-kun."

No answer, he was too busy admiring the dozing child in his arms. Subaru bent down and kissed his husband's forehead before helping him support their son.


	24. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is in the air as well as new lives beginning

Chapter 58

 

The sun had just started to peak up from the sky and the birds had just started to sing. The temperature was already in the low sixties. The cake was cooling on the counter and the young man wiped the sweat of his brow. “Well that’s done. I can’t wait to see Subaru and Seishirou’s faces! I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen them.”

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a gentle kiss to his cheek.  “That looks amazing, where’s mine?”

“Later…it’s too hot in here as is but they just had their second child so I figured they’d appreciate this. Well Seishirou probably more than Subaru but you know how he is, he’ll appreciate it either way.”

The younger of the pair broke away to start decorating the cake, “Is Natsumi still asleep?”

“No, she’s awake making noises in her room.” 

“Ah I should go check on her…she’s probably hungry.”

“I heard Yuui’s back...maybe you should go see him? You missed him right? Since he gave you a few pointers on cooking. Go see him, I’ll handle Natsumi for now.”

“Fine…and don’t you dare think about sneaking into the surprise I have for you!”

~#~

When Watanuki arrived at St. Mungo’s he saw Hokuto and Kakyou there, each with a sleeping baby in their arms. “Hokuto, Kakyou, hi! How are you? How are the twins?”

“Hello, Watanuki, they’re doing well. Kokoa usually sleeps through the night, Choukichi not so much.”

“Ohohohoho he just takes after his fabulous mama that’s all. Too many ideas in his mind. Anyways Watanuki, how are you and Doumeki? Going smoothly like I told you?”

Watanuki flushed. If Hokuto hadn’t intervened all those years ago he may have never admitted that he actually liked Doumeki... “Yes...Natsumi’s finally sleeping through the night.”

“Lucky. If it isn’t Kokoa it’s Choukichi and vice-versa.”

“Hokuto, Kakyou, and Watanuki! What a surprise! Welcome! OH! Hokuto you brought the twins! They’ve gotten so big! And Watanuki that cake is amazing, who’s that for?”

Watanuki flushed; he had always somewhat looked up to Subaru. “Oh well, um, actually it’s for you and Seishirou...congratulations on your second child.”

“Well Sei-kun will  _loooove_  you. He was just sending me to track down some sweets. Come on, he’s coming home today, as is Aiko.”

“Ohohoho fabulous. Come on Kakyou, I want to meet my new nephew!”

“Yes dear...”

“Watanuki, are you coming?”

“Ah…shouldn’t this be a family thing Subaru?”

“We’re all family Watanuki. Family doesn’t end in blood.”

The younger male flushed again and smiled before following Subaru down the hallway.

 


	25. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing thats ever stopping me is me

Chapter 59

 

“Why is it October always brings out the weird ones? Mystic, behind me.  _Protego!”_

Mystic, now three going on four, hid behind her papa’s legs as the shield charm was cast.

"Papa...I'm scared!" 

"It will be over soon princess, trust me."

“What is Subaru Sumeragi doing out here alone? Half the black market community wants your head on their wall.”

“YOU CAN’T HURT MY PAPA! I’LL BEAT YOU UP!”

“Mystic, don’t move!”

“So she’s your weakness is she?  _Cruci—”_

“ _Stupefy!”_

“Daddy!”

“Subaru, take her and go home; this one’s on  _the list._ ”

Subaru nodded without question before picking up Mystic and disapparating right as the night lit up green.

Seishirou arrived home a bit later only to find Subaru dozing off next to Aiko’s crib. Shaking his head while smiling, he picked Subaru up and carried him to their bedroom. After laying Subaru on the bed he disappeared into their shared closet to change out of his work robes before joining Subaru on their bed and pulling the smaller male close.

~#~

Subaru woke up and fumbled for his golden pocket watch. “ _Lumos.”_ Squinting at the time he saw it was around 1 am. How did he get into bed? Last he knew, he was asleep near Aiko’s crib. Looking beside him, he found his answer. Smiling he ran his fingers through his sleeping husband’s hair. Seishirou really did look like a child when he was asleep.

“Mmm morning Subaru. Judging by the darkness it’s far too early to be awake though, especially when we both have work in the morning.”

Subaru picked up his pillow and hit husband with it gently. “You scared me Sei-kun!”

He got answered with a pillow gently hitting him. “That’s it, now you’re going down!”

They laughed as they had their pillow fight and Subaru couldn’t remember the last time the two of them were this close. This is what he always wanted his married life to be like and it was finally happenings. Something sparked inside of him and he threw his pillow against the headboard before pinning Seishirou against their water mattress.

“Sei-kun?”

He was met with a softened amber gaze, a gaze only he really got to see. “Yeah?”

“Let’s call out of work today...I have a better way we can spend it.”

He got a crooked smile as Seishirou nodded before leaning up to meet Subaru in the kiss as their bodies once again did that ancient dance.

As they lay together afterwards, Subaru was the one that lay awake this time. Seishirou had fallen asleep, for real this time, leaving Subaru to stare at their ceiling. He cuddled into Seishirou’s warm embrace and just remembered how much he had missed him. He decided he refused to let anything or anyone come between them again. 

_Next time Lady Sakurazuka attacks, I’ll be ready. I know we’re soulmates and I don’t care who approves of it. No one will ever take him from me again._

 


End file.
